Konoha's Golden Hurricane
by Sealed-Dragon
Summary: The Kyuubi owed a debt to the Fourth Hokage. Now, he's paying it back, through Naruto. His goal, to make Naruto into the strongest Hokage. Good Kyuubi, Smart Naruto. R&R!
1. The Kyuubi's Debt

**Author's Note: **I dont own Naruto.

**Konoha's Golden Hurricane**

The Kyuubi's Debt

By: Sealed-Dragon

As a six year old Naruto lay down, he did a mental check-up on his recent injuries. Three breaks in his leg, four in his arm, several broken ribs, and cuts all over. He sighed, he'd known that trying to go out today that the villagers would be twice as bad as before and would beat him till they thought he couldn't move. A small tear escaped his eyes as he lay down to let his body begin healing.

Several moments after he fell asleep, he felt himself yanked up. His eyes snapped open and he looked around. _This isn't my room,_ he thought as he looked down the sewage tunnel. He knew that he'd never been here before, and was suddenly wondering where he was. He'd just decided to find some sort of exit, when he heard it, the low growling.

Naruto suddenly froze, the sound was terrifying! Yet, he felt drawn towards the passage in which it came from. After a few moments, he found himself in front of a large gate. On it was a piece of paper with the word, seal on it. He decided this must be the exit and moved forward, and then he heard it again. As he looked up, he found himself looking into a large pair of red eyes.

Naruto froze, whatever this thing was, it was a giant! It was almost as large as the Hokage monument. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the giant snort. He was painfully reminded that he could easily be killed by something that big.

"What're you staring at kid?" Naruto jumped. The giant had spoken to him! For a moment, he tried to mutter out an apology, when he felt a sudden breeze. He looked up again. The giant had an extremely bored look in his eyes, as though he was tired of what Naruto was doing. "Never mind. You know, no matter what I do, whenever I'm in this 'form', people look at me like the demon I am."

Naruto quickly sucked in a large breath, the giant was a demon? But, that meant, he could kill him and the entire village in one stroke. He gulped, "E-excuse me, Mr. Demon?" he regretted speaking as the eyes turned on him, but he pushed on. "Um, where am I?" he winced, prepared for an early death, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The demon laughed, it laughed at him. For a moment, Naruto was extremely confused. What could he have done to make a demon laugh?

As it finally settled down, it began to speak again. "Oh boy, kid you are funny. I haven't been called Mr. Demon since I only had one tail! I am the Kyuubi, and you are Naruto Uzumaki, my jailor."

"Wait, you're the Kyuubi! But, but weren't you killed by the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto was feeling very uncomfortable. He was the 'jailor' of the Kyuubi, and if the Fourth died in battle against the Kyuubi, it meant what?

He heard another chuckle. "You have no idea of what happened? But then I knew that, I was there and heard the Third's new law. 'No one is to tell anyone of what really happened to the Kyuubi, so that Naruto can live a normal life'." he laughed again. "Apparently they still see you as a reincarnation of myself. Wouldn't do them much good though."

Naruto shocked, the Third, a person who he viewed as a grandfather, had kept a very large secret from him. And he'd done it to try and let Naruto have a normal life. He felt the tears come quickly to his eyes. He finally understood why he was hated. He sent a quick death glare at the Kyuubi, who quickly noticed this sudden change in behavior.

"Don't look at me like that, I had no control of my actions that night!" The Kyuubi growled, and Naruto's mind snapped on this new fact.

"What do you mean, you didn't have a choice in the matter?" Naruto asked, sitting down to hear this new addition to the Kyuubi's side of the story.

The Kyuubi growled at his slip of the tongue, but seeing that Naruto was really interested in his plight, he felt that divulging some information wouldn't hurt. "Alright kid, I'll tell you, but everything I tell you should remain a secret, understood?" Naruto nodded quickly, leaning slightly forward to listen better.

"It all started, thirteen years ago, when I was tricked by my fellow demons. Although, they normally never get along, the few that were with me quickly subdued me. Once subdued, they placed a seal on my body, so that I couldn't take a more, peaceful form."

"Wait, you have a 'peaceful' form?" Naruto was getting confused, first he'd found that the Kyuubi lived inside of him, now he was learning that the Kyuubi might actually be a good guy, or demon type thing. It was almost to much for him to take in.

The Kyuubi glared at him. "Yes, and if you remain quiet, I may show you one of my favorite one's." Naruto closed up real quick. This was the sort of opportunity that one shouldn't pass up, even if it could possibly be more or less disgusting. As soon as he was sure that Naruto wasn't going to interrupt, the Kyuubi continued.

"So I was stuck in the demon realm, without a way to get out without hurting anyone. After a while, I remembered a human friend I had met on one of my, trips, your father."

"My father! You actually met him?" Naruto yelled out before he could stop himself. He looked up sheepishly looked up. The Kyuubi decided to let it slide this time.

"Yes, I met your father, he was quite the seals master. He was a ninja from Konoha, he'd been aiming for Hokage for quite a while. He also owed me a rather large debt. So I went out to find him."

The Kyuubi suddenly smiled, making Naruto feel more and more nervous. "He wasn't that hard to find. I just stood in the forest, doing what humans call 'demon stuff', while ninja attacked me, trying to hold me off. Finally, after four days of being bored, he showed up."

Naruto felt a sudden chill run up his spine. All the stories of the Kyuubi involved the Fourth Hokage defeating him, and if his father was the one he'd been waiting for…

"I see you've figured it out, you are the son of the Fourth Hokage, the greatest seals master there ever was." The Kyuubi sent him a look that was filled with pity. He really didn't want to tell him that, but if he knew what was going on, he might take it better. "And possibly the strongest Hokage to date."

Naruto on the other hand, was to busy processing this new information. He was the son of a Hokage, the villagers hated him for the Kyuubi, his father was a seals master, the villagers tried to kill him on a regular basis, he was going to need a lot of ramen after this. Grasping his head for a second, he motioned for the Kyuubi to continue his story.

"Now, your father was able to tell who I was immediately. He couldn't exactly hug me, but he asked for me to become, 'decent'. I quickly explained the situation to him. He told me the only way he could think of, was to rip my soul out." Naruto's head snapped up. "Yes it would be a gruesome and painful process, but he told me there was a way for me to live on. He would seal me inside of you."

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi. "But, why me? There might've been many other kids he could've used, why me?" His curiosity was coupled with confusion and pain. The Kyuubi sighed again.

"You're his son, if he used any other child, it could be seen as inhumane. He also wished for you to become strong." His eyes softened again, and Naruto could tell that he was telling the truth. "Because of that, I am fulfilling my debt. He destroyed my seal, but my debt reached new heights when he used his own life for the sealing. Because of this, I will help you become strong, perhaps you'll even become stronger than your father."

Naruto just stared at him. Kyuubi finally got board with him. "What, is there some part of all this that you don't understand?"

Naruto nodded. "What'll happen to you when I die? I don't see you dieing with me. I mean, you're an immortal demon spirit, you can't really die, can you?"

The Kyuubi chuckled, "Yes kid, if you were murdered or killed, I would be unleashed. But, I can't let you die, not till my debt is paid in full, and maybe not even then."

"Wait, you mean, that if you let the villagers kill me, you would be unleashed? But, then you'd be in the middle of the village, posed to destroy it!" Naruto's eyes were suddenly wide as he jumped up ready to run if he needed to.

The Kyuubi sighed, shaking his head. "Kid, that's what I've been trying to avoid for all these years of keeping you alive. You are like a fulcrum, you are helping to keep the balance. Without you, I couldn't be here. And when you die of old age, I'll assume my spirit form, move away from the village and prepare to kill those foolish demons who thought they could take my other forms away from me. For that, they will suffer like no other."

Another thought entered Naruto's mind. "Hey, if your chakra can get passed the seal, couldn't you use it to take over my body?"

The Kyuubi was silent for a moment, then he burst out laughing. While Naruto tried to figure out what was so funny, the Kyuubi was trying to wipe his eyes. "Oh kid, people call you a fool, but you're smarter than some people think. Yes, I could take over your body without any effort. But personally, that would defy the purpose of you becoming strong by your own power! If I just pumped you full of my chakra, you wouldn't understand the meaning of hard work!"

"Hard work?" Naruto innocently asked.

Even though he knew that it was an innocent question, it still made him boil inside. This kid had come so close to death so many times he needed ten extra hand to count them all. And he'd worked his but off so that he could stay alive. And yet he'd been so isolated that he didn't understand he could work hard at something other than simply staying alive.

For a moment, Naruto felt a wave of killing intent, but as soon as he felt it, it passed away. But that one wave was enough, even he wasn't that thick that he couldn't feel that sort of killing intent. The Kyuubi was pissed off about the villagers and most of the ninja in it, but he quickly suppressed these feelings when he saw the fear in Naruto's eyes.

"Now, if you want, I can show you that 'other' form for you." Naruto perked up, he'd nearly forgotten that he'd said that he could do that. He nodded rapidly.

Naruto watched as the Kyuubi's chakra suddenly wrapped around himself and seemed to compress on him. Naruto's jaw dropped down several feet as he watched the Kyuubi shrink, quickly becoming about his size. Then, different features began to make themselves know. Orange-red hair, a black jacket and a red t-shirt with his spiral on the front of the shirt and on the shoulders of the jacket, a pair of black sweats with red line going down the sides, and the same ninja shoes that he wore. For a moment he looked this look over, and then he realized that he felt a twinge of envy. The Kyuubi looked good in those clothes, really good. But then, he really couldn't afford the inflated prices that some people put on him. He shook his head and looked the Kyuubi in the face. Just like Naruto, he had the whisker marks, tanned skin, and a 'nice' smile. He still had his demon eyes, but otherwise, Naruto would think that he was looking at just some other kid.

"Well, how do I look?" Naruto nearly face-vaulted. Not only had his looks changed, but his voice had to (Imagine a 12 year old Konohamaru).

Naruto thought it over for a moment. "Well, I think I would be better to simply call you nii-san instead of Kyuubi. You almost look like an older, darker me." He smiled at that thought, it filled him with a sort of happiness he'd never felt before.

"Well, I guess that isn't so bad. I'll just have to call you my otouto, hold on." He concentrated for a few seconds, making himself grow an inch so that he was taller than Naruto. "There, now I can really take that 'big brother' role seriously. But be warned, I'm not going to take it easy on you."

Naruto just grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way, nii-san."


	2. Training and the Academy Meeting

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thought speaking**_

"speech"

**Jutsu**

**Konoha's Golden Hurricane**

Training and the Teachers Meeting

By: Sealed-Dragon

It was two years later, and Naruto was in the middle of training. He was wearing a large set of demon seals, which were starting to give him a headache. He'd once again pissed off his nii-san, and because he controlled how much it weighed, he increased the weight and told him to start running around Konoha early today.

He tried to count how many times he'd ticked him off in the past two years, but he couldn't count past six hundred yet. He'd been taught several advanced chakra control techniques, like tree climbing and water walking. His nii-san was brutal when it came to the physical portion of his training, making sure that he got every form as close to perfect as possible, beating him to a pulp whenever possible if he didn't. And whenever he got tired of the physical training, he would go to his control, to help him sooth his aching muscles. He wasn't sure how that worked, but he decided that there were things that he wasn't really meant to know.

One thing that he really hated, was the academy. While it was important for him to get the history lessons, and other important techniques, the teachers usually asked him questions that weren't even in the textbook. This put him at dead last, and then his nii-san had told him that he needed to hold back during the physical training, so this put him further back.

There were two teachers who weren't to bad. They were Iruka and Mizuki. While Iruka gave him hard questions, they would usually be on something that was yet to be studied. Mizuki didn't give him that many hard questions, and seemed genuinely friendly.

There was also the fact that everyone in the class avoided him like a disease. It was kind of obvious that their parents had told them that something was wrong with him, but it was still ridiculous. He went out of his way to be kind to people, and they would either ignore him, or they would push him away.

He looked over his next training area. He grinned. His nii-san had noticed how he'd been treated by the people in the academy, and made this his next assignment. And he honestly couldn't agree more with his decision. It involved stealth, control, and eventually, a lot of speed.

His grin widened. After all, stealing the lessons for the week would set the teachers back and make the room either get bored, or they'd skip ahead. Of course, Iruka's and Mizuki's class would stay right on schedule.

He snuck in, moving quickly through the school. He soon came to the teacher's lounge, his first target for the night. Slowly opening the door, he peaked in. No one was there. Slipping into the room, he began his pillaging.

Two hours later, he was back in his room, taking inventory of what he'd stolen. Other than the material for the next week, there were six packs of cigarettes, some large shuriken, several scrolls on sealing, ranging from Chunnin-level, to Jonin level sealing techniques. The kicker, was that for pretty much every single male teacher, there was at least one book of Make-Out Paradise. He peaked in one for a moment, realized what it was, and decided he should burn them all. The books were tainted with perversion.

As soon as he was done hiding his loot, he sighed and sat down. It was one of the easiest exercises he'd ever gone through.

_**Well kid, it looks like we've gotten a good haul.**_ The Kyuubi thought to him.

_Yea…what method of torture would be best for the author of these books?_ Naruto thought back.

_**Well, I personally think castration would be an appropriate method. Otherwise we could always poke his eyes out. And if that's not good enough, we can always do both.**_

Naruto grinned. They all sounded good, though his vote would be on the both. After a few moments, his smile faltered.

_Hey, nii-san?_

_**Yea?**_

_How long do I need to keep this act up? While it is good practice, it hurt to hold back so much._

_**Kid, are you questioning me?**_

Naruto mentally waved his hands in panic. _N-no nii-san, I'm just saying that your training is so good that it is hard for me to not want to show it off a little._

The Kyuubi thought it over for a little bit. _**Fine, you made up a reasonable excuse, so I won't increase your weight for now. But don't get to comfortable.**_

_Thank you nii-san._

They quickly fell asleep, dreaming happy dreams.

xX Next Day Xx

Naruto had something like this, but what was actually happening was insane. All the teachers had found their missing items, and were searching around franticly. Of course, they all suspected Naruto, but they had no proof. That is, until one of them let it slip that he was missing his Make-Out Paradise, and Naruto said it was a crummy piece of work.

They immediately realized what had happened, and all the males there were running after him. While he was finding the running part to be quite enjoyable, the fact that some of them still had large shuriken, greatly disturbed him.

He knew Konoha's roof and alleyways really well, so he really had a slight advantage. But they were still on him, trying to run him down. Which left him with one option, which he really didn't want to do, but it was his last hope.

He brought his hands into the familiar cross-like seal. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Immediately, twenty shadow clones filled the area. "Scatter!" Instead of keeping to stealth, the clones jumped into the air and ran in different directions.

The teachers were, confused to say the least. Naruto hadn't been able to do the normal clone jutsu, and he'd made this many shadow clone? They really didn't care so long as one of them led them to their precious books.

The real Naruto kept to the shadows, making his way back to the academy. He knew that they probably wouldn't expect him to return there, so it was a logical place to go. He just hoped that he wasn't to late.

xX At the Academy Xx

Iruka and Mizuki were feeling very confused. All of the teachers had run off after Naruto yelling for him to give back some book. While they were sure he'd done it, he hadn't done anything to them, and so they didn't have a problem with letting him go.

In the middle of a transformation lecture, Naruto slipped in through the window. Iruka did notice him, but decided not to alert anyone to his presence.

Quickly ending his lecture, he turned to the class again. "I want you to study this jutsu tonight, because we're going to be practicing it tomorrow. Now go outside with Mizuki for the physical training." As everyone left, he quickly spoke up. "Naruto! Stay here!"

A few people sent him quick glances, while everyone else ignored him and headed outside. Naruto was glad for those who did, it simply meant that they were taking some notice of them. He walked up to Iruka, waiting to hear some sort of punishment.

Instead, Iruka just sighed. "Naruto, why did you disrupt all of the teachers schedules, except ours?"

Naruto looked at him confused. "I thought that, because you and Mizuki are so nice to me, I shouldn't have to pull any tricks on you. Sure, I'll doze off in class, but that doesn't mean that I don't respect you, just that the lesson is boring."

Iruka looked at him. "Naruto, are you feeling all right? Because that was probably one of the most adult-like statements I've ever heard you say."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess it's just the way I think. If I want to be Hokage, I can't let anyone disrespect me like that. If I do, then people will see me as weak and continue to do so until the title is just a joke."

Iruka gawked at him. "Naruto, are you sure you're feeling all right? Because, you did it again."

Naruto looked at him. "What? Is it really that big of a deal for me to say something smart once in a while?" Iruka nodded quickly. Naruto sighed, then he got a very brilliant idea. "Iruka-sensei, I want you to deliver a message for me."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to tell all the guys who want their Make-Out Paradise back, will have to pay me 100 yen for them." Naruto gave Iruka a fox-like grin. "Otherwise I will burn them all."

Iruka stared at Naruto for several seconds. "You do realize that both of those options will have them trying to kill you, right?"

Naruto hung his head. "Iruka-sensei, I've had people trying to kill me my entire life, them trying to kill me won't make that much of a difference." He turned and walked out the door to the training grounds, leaving a very confused Iruka to his thoughts.

xX After School: Teachers meeting Xx

"All right is there any other announcements?" one of the teachers said, looking around. He really didn't expect for any of the men hands to come up because they wanted to get out and torture the Kyuubi brat until he told them where their books were. So he was somewhat surprised to see Iruka's hand in the air. "Yes Iruka?"

He slowly stood up. "I have two things. First, anyone who is missing their Make-Out Paradise books, if you pay Naruto 100 yen and leave your name, he will return your books." There was an immediate outcry of different voices around the room. Iruka held up his hands. "Wait a minute! He said that if no one wanted their books that if people threatened him, he would burn them all, regardless of if only one person paid."

"That's ridiculous! How can we trust the Kyuubi brat?"

Iruka turned to him. "Simple, by giving him the money, you're showing some amount of restraint and dignity that to go out of your way to threaten him." This quieted everyone in the room. He now had their full and undivided attention. "Also, he said several thing that were very mature for someone his age."

"What did the Kyuubi say?"

Iruka turned on the man. "First, he said he's not the Kyuubi. And that no matter how many times you beat on him, it won't bring back the one's you loved." The room was once again quiet. "He said that the reason for his pranks, was to be acknowledged. He said that while he took responsibility for his actions, he only targets those who are continually degrading him, or beating on him. This disrespectful attitude has even extended to the academy."

"And why should we respect that brat? He's still a pile of filth!" Several of the other teacher seemed to agree with this line of thought. Mizuki, on the other hand, didn't think so.

"You think that he's just a pile of filth? Have you even seen him? The kid is a ball of pure stamina, making anything that might be impossible for others, possible. He had a large amount of determination, which will make him a tough opponent once he becomes a genin. Also, he has a large sense of pride and loyalty. For those who degrade him, and put him down, his pride will come and kick you in the pants. For those who show him some amount of compassion, or just help him out, he will be forever loyal. But even for those who he is loyal to, if you betray his trust, you will end up on a list of people he will hate for a long time."

"You speak like he will make it past the genin exams in four years…what makes you so confident."

Iruka smirked. "Did you see what he did to fool you? He used shadow clones, and if he can do that, he will definitely pass the test." There was a murmur going throughout the crowd. Most of them seemed to be convinced by their combined speeches, but others weren't so sure.

"If there's anything that will tell you how he feels, it's when he made a reference to the Hokage." Their ears perked up, this sounded interesting. "He said that if he was to be Hokage, he couldn't let anyone just walk all over him. Otherwise, people won't respect him, and the whole title will be a joke to anyone and everyone."

He looked around. He knew that this might just change how everyone looked at Naruto, but it might take a little to get used to the change. Finally after several moments of silence, they were dismissed.

Outside, hanging upside-down and looking through the window, was Naruto. He smirked at what Iruka and Mizuki had said. He was now certain that there would be several changes made, and that he was going to get quite a bit of money for the next day.

_**We did good kid.**_

Naruto smiled. _Yes nii-san, we did very good._


	3. Team

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thought speaking**_

"speech"

**Jutsu**

**Konoha's Golden Hurricane**

Team

By: Sealed-Dragon

Naruto walked out of his home with a large grin on his face. This was the day he would become a genin. He was really excited, and didn't want to be late. But he still decided that he had more than enough time, after all he woke up at five in the morning for warm ups and basic training.

He'd just finished as he looked up at the sky. _Hm, I have about one hour left, should I go to the academy, or train some more?_

_**Kid, you deserve a break. Go ahead to the academy.**_ A small smile crossed his face. He was looking forward to this.

He ran as fast as he could towards the academy. The teachers had become somewhat nicer to him, and some would stand up for him. Of course, Iruka and Mizuki were his favorite teachers. This was mostly because they'd stood up for him. That, and they bought him lots of ramen.

Naruto began to skip along the path, humming a little tune. Once he got to the academy, he began to just wander around the halls, going from room to room. He really didn't have any destination in mind, he just felt like he should keep moving.

Eventually, he'd wandered through all the rooms in the academy, and was sitting on the roof. It was the one place he'd go to when the kids oppressive behavior got to him. He understood what their parents feared, but it had already gotten out of hand, and he felt that it needed to end, soon.

_**Kid, remember what I've taught you.**_

Naruto sighed. _Humans are creatures of habit, and usually think only of themselves. In order to overcome this fault, we need to see where others are at and move on. Never sink to their level just to be accepted._

_**That's right, and don't you ever forget it!**_

Naruto looked up. _Nii-san? If we aren't supposed to sink to their level, why are we pulling pranks and such on them?_

The Kyuubi chuckled. _**We are proving that they aren't as all powerful as they thought. Plus, you have to admit, their reactions to some of your pranks are funny…the priceless picture of human stupidity.**_

_Nii-san, who do you think will be on my team?_

_**Well, since you've been holding back, like I've told you, you're the 'dead last'. Of course, you really aren't, and will make people quickly notice you when I release your seals.**_

_That's only if I pass nii-san._

_**Are you doubting yourself? **_

Naruto hung his head. While it was true that he could easily do all of the different tasks set out by Iruka and Mizuki, he couldn't help but feel that he could screw up and fail.

_**Quick! Recite lesson 143!**_

Naruto let out a deep sigh. _When you are in doubt, you are looking to far into the future. You doubt your abilities because you see your defeat. But by letting go of the future, and focusing on the now, you can accomplish many things._

_**Great work kid. Now hurry to class before you're late!**_

Naruto looked at the sky. "Oh crap!" he turned around and rushed back to the academy room.

Everyone was already seated, and several people were snickering about the fact that he was late. Naruto decided to let it pass. "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei! My alarm clock broke, so when I woke up, I went out and bought a new one."

Iruka cocked an eyebrow. He could tell that he'd been in one of 'those' moods again, but didn't want to press him. "All right, go to your seat. Now, Aburame Shino!"

xX An hour later Xx

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto got up, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Mizuki looked at the board. "Naruto, you failed your written exam, you missed most of your targets, the only way for you to pass is if you do these three jutsu's." he glanced up at Naruto. Naruto quickly got the meaning behind it. _You can do it._

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on his chakra. Slowly taking the minimum amount, he slowly preformed the hand seals. He'd done them so many times, he really didn't need to do them so slowly. But that would blow he mask off, and they could easily make him take another test. The Kyuubi had told him, that if he wanted to make a big impact, he would have to go from 'dead last' to strongest in the village.

"**Henge**!" He quickly transformed into Mizuki, cocking a sharp grin. Mizuki smiled. Did he really look that cool? He'd have to try out that grin sometime.

Performing the next hand seals, he preformed the **Kawarimi** with ease. Now came time for the jutsu he'd had the most, 'trouble', with. Moving even slower, he preformed the necessary seals. "**Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Three good, healthy looking clones appeared. They all seemed to be stretching out in some way. Iruka nearly dropped his clipboard. "N-Naruto, have you actually been practicing?"

Naruto shrugged. "I've done the **Bunshin** so many times, my hand might do it instinctively." This was only half true. While he could do it instinctively, he hadn't had to practice all that much. It took more time for the **Mizu bunshin**, and **Kage Bunshin** to become instinctive.

Mizuki nodded. It was somewhat scary to see just how far Naruto had come, it was also somewhat of a relief. He was a knuckle-head, who just didn't know how to quit. And he would make a splendid ninja.

xX One Hour Later Xx

"All right class, settle down." Iruka waived his hand, and looked at the list. "We are now going to put you onto teams. First, Team 1…"

_**Hey kid, do you have any snacks on you?**_

_No, why are you asking that sort of question?_

_**Because I'm hungry! And whatever you eat, I can also taste, and I'm so hungry!**_

_I don't have any food on me, but if you're good, I may get some ramen later._

_**YAY!!! RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Naruto clutched his head, trying to ignore the Kyuubi as he continually yelled about ramen.

"Um, N-Naruto-kun, a-are y-you ok?" he turned to see a girl sitting next to him. The Kyuubi stopped yelling about ramen and perked up. This girl was a Hyuuga. Maybe he could have some more fun after all.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto glanced up. "What'd I miss?"

Iruka had an anime anger mark on his head. "I just announced your team Naruto."

Naruto gawked at him. "You're putting me with the gay emo kid? Man, why couldn't you have just hit me and be done with it." Naruto felt a large chill run down his spine. He turned around.

All of the kunochi, save the Hyuuga, where glaring daggers at him. All their eyes were saying the same thing, how could you say that about our Sasuke!

Naruto couldn't help it. He laughed and laughed at his predicament. For a moment, all the girls were confused, but they recovered and went back to glaring. Naruto wiped his eyes. "Oh, this is rich. You people actually call yourselves kunochi? Please, this girl sitting next to me is more of a kunochi than you are!" He almost missed the small squeak and the blush that came from her.

He didn't miss that all the attention seemed to shift to her. He quickly waved his hands at the girls. "Hey, eyes on me!" all eyes quickly went back to him, momentarily forgetting the girl. "The only reason you're here is because you wanted to be near Sasgay and try to win his affection. Please, he really doesn't need all that attention. After all, he has huge amounts of other people eating out of the palm of his hand."

He turned around and sat down. _That'll teach them._ His attention was drawn to the girl sitting next to him as she whispered something. "Eh? Did you say something?"

"T-thank you f-for standing up f-for me." She turned a bright red and started to twiddle her fingers.

"Hey if forgot, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, and yours?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." Her blush deepened as she glanced at him.

_**She's got the hot's for you, she's got the hot's for you.**_

Naruto vaguely wondered if there was some sort of muzzle he could put on the Kyuubi to shut him up, because he got more and more annoying every day.

- Two hours later -

"Count down. Five, four, three, two, one, I'm bored."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He really hadn't seen the point in him having to be on the team of such a loser. Then again, he really didn't need a team to hold him back in the first place. So why had he been placed on a team again?

Naruto was getting frustrated. They'd been told that they were supposed to meet their sensei two hours ago, and he still wasn't here.

_**Hey kid, blackmail information time!**_

Naruto grinned. He turned to his new teammates. "Could you excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom."

He walked out the door and then paused. Flashing through a few hand signs, he whispered his jutsu. "**Meisai Gakure no Jutsu**." He quickly blended back into the room.

Quietly sneaking back in, and closing the door for good measure, he stalked over to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke felt like someone was watching him, but then again, Sakura always stared at him, just hoping for some kind of glance in her direction.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation. Sasuke glanced over at her. "Since we're on a team and all, why don't we go for some food later to get to know each other better?"

"Not interested." He looked back at the front of the room, and felt his blood run cold. There was no way that could've happened. Sakura looked at Sasuke's paralyzed expression and looked at the board. Her blood came to a boil as she read:

_**Sasuke has a stick up his rear!**_

No one else was in the room, so no one could've written it while they weren't looking. And yet, someone had.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Are we going crazy?"

Sasuke glanced over at her. He slowly nodded.

When they turned back again, there was another message on the board.

_**SakuraSasgay's number one fan girl!**_

"Kami must hate us."

Another couple of moments later, and their Jonin sensei walked in. He looked them over. "Where's the third one?"

Sasuke glanced at their instructor. He really didn't look like much. "He went to the bathroom."

"Um, excuse me, you're blocking the entrance." He looked down to see Naruto standing there. Naruto was about to say something else when the Kyuubi shushed him. _**That guy is more dangerous than he looks.**_

Naruto cocked his head from side to side. This guy had a reputation? He'd better be careful with him.

Naruto's attitude quickly changed. "So you're our Jonin instructor? What's your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi, and yourself?" Kakashi knew who he was, but was curious about the sudden change in attitude.

Naruto took on a thoughtful expression. After a moment he snapped his fingers. "Oh yah! I remember who you are now! You're the guy I stole the Icha Icha Paradise series from. I made a lot of money off that."

Kakashi's eyes lit up. "You know, now that I'm your sensei, you'll be forced to give me my money back." He smiled. Taking on this team might be better than he thought.

Naruto laughed at him. "Just because I pranked you in the past, doesn't mean you get retribution because I'm on your team. Plus, even if you tried to force me, I wouldn't do it just because you were mean to me."

Kakashi sighed. He had expected that to go better. "All right, meet me on the roof. We have a lot to discuses."

**Author's Note:**

Wow, it took me a while to get that done. Any ways, I have a little question for all my readers. Since I've already got a good idea for my Naruto pairing, I would like any sort of input that you could give to me.

_**Techniques:**_

Henge: Transformation

Kawarimi: Replacement

Bunshin: Clone

Mizu Bunshin: Water Clone

Kage Bunshin: Shadow Clone

Meisai Gakure no Jutsu: Camouflage Concealment Technique


	4. Infromation and the Final Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.**

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thought speaking**_

"speech"

**Jutsu**

**Konoha's Golden Hurricane**

Infromation and the Final Test

By: Sealed-Dragon

When his alarm went off, Naruto slammed his hand on in and looked around. He'd been awake all night thinking about his new team and Kakashi. He could tell that he was really strong, and that he was someone who constantly looked for hidden meanings.

He stood up and walked to the door. He felt that there was something wrong with how things were going, it was just to easy. There weren't that many Genin walking around, so there was something else going on. There was either some sort of, cut down, so they wouldn't have to many Jonin preoccupied.

_**Kid, you need to relax.**_

Naruto growled. _How can I relax when you continually tell me that you're not going to take those stupid seals off?_

_**Simple, don't think about the seals. **_He heard a deep throated laughter in the back of his mind. Naruto scowled.

_You promised that once I became a genin you would take them off!_

The laughter intensified. _**Kid, you're not a Genin yet, you still have a ways to go.**_

_What do you mean?_

The Kyuubi sighed. _**What I mean is when you face your first big enemy, I'll finally release the seal. But until then, you will be fine.**_

Naruto muttered a long string of curse words towards the Kyuubi as he made his way towards Ichiraku. He didn't care that he'd been told that he shouldn't eat, he was hungry.

"Hey! Four bowls of beef ramen!"

Tsuchi smiled and turned to Naruto. "Coming up!" he turned back to making the ramen. After several moments, he broke the silence. "So Naruto, you're finally a Genin, right?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right! I'm officially a Genin! See the headband?" He tapped his headband for a moment. He looked around for a couple of seconds. "Hey, where's Ayame?"

Teuchi laughed. "You know good and well that she doesn't start work for another hour. For all I know, she could be in a fabric store, buying who knows what!"

Naruto smiled for a moment, and then turned serious. "Do you know anything about Jonin?" While it was common knowledge that Ichiraku was a good ramen store, few people knew that it was also a great place to pick up infromation about different ninja. It was one of the main reasons he'd stayed one step ahead while being chased by Chunin.

Teuchi smiled. "Well, I get a lot of different news about Jonin, who is your instructor?"

"My sensei, is Kakashi Hatake." He watched Teuchi closely, watching him for his reaction.

After a moment, his head shot up. "You don't mean the Copy Ninja, do you?"

Naruto cocked his head from side to side. "Um, maybe. Why, is that like, some nickname that he's gotten?"

Teuchi rubbed his chin. "Well, it's probably because he has a sharingan in his left eye. It's the reason why he always keeps it covered with his headband."

Naruto nodded his head. It made a lot of sense. "Tell me more about the sharingan."

Teuchi pulled out the first two bowls as he continued. "Well, the sharingan is also known as the copy wheel eye. Very few members of the Uchiha clan possess the ability to activate this bloodline. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. Because of this, they can view a technique being performed and see the tricks and movements required to be able to complete it. The skill level depends apon the toma, or comas marks, in their eyes. However the clan member can not copy techniques which are unique to another bloodline. It also gives one the ability to cast jutsu techniques only possible by possessing the eye."

Naruto nodded his head. It was painfully obvious that this eye technique was very powerful, but this didn't tell him exactly how to beat it. He shook his head. "So, how could I beat it?"

Teuchi chuckled a little bit. "Well, for Kakashi, all you would need would be time."

Naruto cocked his head. "Time?"

Teuchi nodded. "He's not a full blooded Uchiha, so it's a lot more draining for him. But don't underestimate him, he's just as powerful without it."

Naruto scratched his head. "So how would I pass any sort of physical test of his?"

Teuchi pulled out the other two bowls as he continued. "Well, I'd say that you've been put onto a team, correct?" Naruto nodded. "Well then, maybe if you all worked together, you could possibly do whatever he wants you to do."

Naruto smiled. "Teuchi, you're the best."

After paying for his meal, he turned to leave. Teuchi decided to tell him one last piece of information. "Naruto! Kakashi hasn't passed any student yet, so good luck!"

Naruto grinned. "I'll make sure to break that cycle!"

Teuchi just shook his head. If anyone could make a plan to get Kakashi, it was Naruto.

Naruto continued down the road until he saw a fabric store. Within the store, was Ayame, looking at different cloths. After several seconds, a large grin crossed his face. Maybe he would be able to find a way to pass the time before his sensei actually arived.

l – l – l

Sakura looked around. She had come a little bit early, and as far as she could tell, no one else was showing up, and it was a half hour since they'd been told to come. Naruto she could understand, but Sasuke and Kakashi made her go into a confused spiral. Shouldn't a Jonin be early, or at least on time?

She sighed. After another couple of moments, Sasuke finally showed up. After that, she had heart eyes, fawning over him. Sasuke just tried to ignore her, but after the weird writing yesterday, he couldn't help but glance over at Sakura from time to time.

That was what actually sparked a conversation. "Sakura, how did that writing get on the board?"

Sakura felt her heart flutter. Sasuke was actually talking to her. "I-I don't know Sasuke-kun. If it was a Genjutsu, I didn't feel it."

Sasuke nodded. It made sense, after all, she was the smartest kid in the class. "Well, there isn't anyone fast enough to do something like that, except for someone of Jonin level. But then to be so precise in the words they wrote down, it just doesn't make sense."

Sakura began to further fawn over him. Sasuke-kun was _so_ cool! And he was also very smart, which made him all the more of an idol. "Sasuke-kun, could anyone else do something like that?"

Sasuke shrugged. There wasn't anyone who he knew of who could do that. And the only person he thought would think to do something like that would be…Naruto. But he couldn't do anything like that, after all, he was just a dobe.

Another hour later, and neither member of their new team had arrived. Even Sasuke was beginning to lose the last bit of patience that he had. He had seen Naruto come in late, but for their sensei, it was simply ridiculous.

Finally, there was a poof of smoke and their sensei arrived. He seemed to be smiling as he showed them a piece sign. "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!" Sakura yelled, making Sasuke cover his ears. He hadn't realized just how loud she could be.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I'm late, there was an old lady who needed help crossing the street, and when I offered to help her, she blinded me with pepper spray. So I had to go and clean my eye out, and when I did, I remembered that I needed to pick up some supplies for you." It was only a half lie. After all, he had gone and gotten some, supplies, for his team.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Liar!" Sasuke covered his ears again. He was going to have to get used to that.

Kakashi looked around. "Where's the other boy?" Both Sasuke and Sakura shrugged. Kakashi sighed. "Well, I really can't start the test without him, so I'll just tell you what it is first."

Kakashi reached into a pocket and pulled out two bells. "Your test is simple, get the bells from me. This is the test that will officially make you Genin. If you want a bell, you need to come at me like you want to kill me. Oh, and just to warn you, there is only a 66.6 success rate." Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked. They were about to ask more questions, when another voice entered the clearing.

"Is that all? Jeez, I expected for it to be something a little bit better. It's so straightforward."

Everyone turned their heads towards the sound. Sitting in a tree, was Naruto. His outfit had definitely changed from his normal orange jumpsuit. He was now wearing a red sweatshirt, with a black strip going down the arms. He was wearing matching pants down to the strips. The shirt was open, showing that underneath his sweatshirt was a black muscle shirt. He also had the swirl he always wore on both of his shoulders, only it was a dark blue. To finish to look, he was wearing his headband's cloth like a bandana. To finish the look, he was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, with metal plating on the back.

Although the other's were looking rather confused, Sakura didn't miss a beat. "You're worse than Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I decided that if Kakashi-sensei was consistent, then I should use the time to get a new outfit."

Sakura cocked her head at him. "It took an hour and a half to buy some new clothes? And it took you seven years to buy them in the first place?"

Naruto's head fell a little. "Well, it turns out that all the clothing stores turn me down, but fabric stores don't." _Especially when Ayame is yelling at them for horrible service._

Sasuke cocked his head. "Why are kicked out of stores?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, they just do."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He, among others, knew of Naruto's tenant. Like other's, he didn't like Naruto, simply because his tenant killed his teacher. That, and he'd been one of several unfortunate people to lose their Icha Icha Paradise books to him.

"All right, since you already know what is happening, let's begin." Kakashi quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura started to go running off in different directions, until Naruto grabbed their collars and pulled them back.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring daggers at him. Naruto simply shrugged it off, and looked around.

"Kakashi is still in the area, let's get out of here." Naruto began to drag them into the surrounding forest. After a moment, he stopped. "He's not that nearby, so I'll tell you the plan."

Sakura looked a little ticked off. She really didn't want to be told what to do by Naruto. She was about to speak her mind when she noticed that Sasuke looked interested. She decided to listen as well. After all, it could help Sasuke go on a date with her.

Naruto grinned, and quickly explained his plan.

l – l – l

Kakashi was in a state of confusion. _How did Naruto know that I was in the area?_ He thought to himself, as he looked after them. He hadn't made any sudden movements, and he hadn't left a trail…so how did Naruto sense him?

Kakashi sighed. This batch might just make it through his exam, if they actually decided to work together.

He looked up. Naruto was standing in the middle of the clearing, looking around for him. He scratched his head for a moment, and then shrugged it off. If he was looking for him, he'd have to do better…

His eye widened as he noticed a trio of shuriken flying at him. He jumped out of the tree, falling into the clearing, and right into Naruto's line of sight. Naruto grinned. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sweat dropped. He was just so, calm. He was facing his opponent, straight in the face, and he wasn't doing anything. With a sigh, he reached into his back pocket for his book. If things were going to stay boring, he might as well have some entertainment.

He suddenly froze. It was gone, he Icha Icha Paradise book was gone. He noticed Naruto's smug grin, and quickly made a deduction. "You took, my book?"

Naruto shrugged. "I might've. But if I did something like that, I would've taken the bells to."

Kakashi's eyes shot down. The bells were gone. He looked back up. "How, when? What did I miss?"

Sasuke waked out of the bushes, wielding the Icha Icha Paradise book, while Sakura walked out with the bells. Kakashi felt somewhat humiliated. He hadn't really expected for that to happen.

"Well sensei, you might've just missed more that you thought." Kakashi turned back to Naruto, who had a large grin. "The plan was really simple, I distract you for a moment in the clearing, making you focus a little attention to me. While you were looking at me, Sasuke took your book. When you landed, I made sure to keep your eyes focused on me, so that Sakura could cut the bells off."

Kakashi nodded. "So this was planned from the beginning?"

Naruto nodded. "When I made you think I could sense you."

Kakashi sighed. "This was a team effort?" They all nodded. "Well, then you pass! Now can I have my book back?"

Naruto grinned and nodded his head. "Hey everyone, who wants ramen?"

"No thanks." Sasuke said, walking off after tossing Kakashi his book.

"Wait up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, jumping after Sasuke.

"Why not?" Kakashi said, walking towards Naruto. "I might just learn something about you."

Naruto grinned. "Kakashi-sensei, you could live a thousand years, and never learn anything without my say so."

Kakashi inclined his head. He couldn't quite tell, but after a long time of looking, underneath the underneath, he could see that something was strange about Naruto. And as his sensei, he vowed to find out. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

Just for reference, Naruto's new look, is almost the complete reverse of Kyuubi's human form. The only differences are the bandana, the fingerless gloves, and his trademark swirls on his shoulder.


	5. Secret's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did. **

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thought speaking**_

"speech"

**Jutsu**

**Konoha's Golden Hurricane**

Secret's

By: Sealed-Dragon

Naruto and Kakashi walked down to Ichiraku. Naruto looked over at his sensei. He wasn't that special, and yet the air of power remained.

Naruto inwardly sighed. His sensei was weird, he'd give him that. It was almost like he's been emulating someone else for years, only for it to become a part of his character. He sighed out loud. It would take a while for him to actually understand him, but being his student did give him some advantages.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto. In his point of view, Naruto shouldn't have been able to think up a plan like that, or convince someone like Sasuke to do it. There was something wrong with the entire picture, and he planned on getting to the bottom of it.

After another moments silence, Kakashi decided to break the silence. "So Naruto, where are we going?"

"Ichiraku." Kakashi glanced over. Naruto seemed to be happy, but it was more like he was wearing a well fitting mask. He decided to pock further.

"So it's a place you know?" He asked curiously. He was somewhat surprised when Naruto started laughing.

"A place I know? Kakashi-sensei, it's the only place that will willingly allow me to enter without the fear of poisoning or other forms of death."

Kakashi mentally recoiled. He had no idea that people could be that cruel. He'd have to talk to the Hokage about this when he went to get their missions. But he really couldn't get involved with Naruto's problems, after all, he was the Kyuubi.

"You know, I want to hear some real words of wisdom from you." Naruto said, pulling Kakashi from his thoughts.

Kakashi scratched his chin for a moment. "Alright, you want some wisdom? How about, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash'."

Naruto barked out a loud laugh. "I can't believe that you actually believe that. After all, I can tell you don't think much of me. Am I that bad of a person that you can stand to see me as a friend?"

Kakashi face-vaulted. He hadn't seen that coming. He'd expected for him to say it was great, not criticize him. "Well, it's my choice on how I view you, so your opinion is dully noted."

Naruto laughed again. "So it's true, you are truly blind. You can't even see that you are blind to the truth, and they say that the Sharingan is an ultimate doujutsu, ha!"

Kakashi cocked his head. "Have I ever mentioned the Sharingan?"

Although he realized he slipped up, Naruto took it in stride. "You don't think that I really didn't look over your background, did you? I looked you up in an old Bingo Book, and you were listed as an A-ranked ninja. The Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hayate, who's copied over one thousand jutsu's."

For the second time in his life, Kakashi felt truly inferior to someone else. Not only had this Genin just pointed out all of his strengths, but he had shown insight that he'd expected of Sasuke, not Naruto.

Naruto grinned widely. "Here we are!"

Kakashi looked up. He could clearly see Ichiraku up ahead, and he wasn't all that impressed. It was just a run down ramen stand. But there were lots of other ninja who went there for a quick meal every now and then, so what was the harm?

As they entered, Teuchi greeted them. "Greetings, what can I get for my number one customer?"

"Shrimp ramen." Naruto said, not even glancing up. Teuchi understood Naruto's code instantly, and turned to Kakashi, who ordered beef.

Within several moments, they were both enjoying a bowl of ramen. Or rather, Kakashi watched as Naruto guzzled down five bowls before he could finish his first. He was beginning to wonder who would be paying for the meal, and was worried about how much his pocketbook could take.

Naruto was on top of his reaction. "Don't worry, I'll pay for what I eat, and you for yours. It might be bad for business if I didn't pay."

Kakashi cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you paid for my food, you'd get broke pretty quick." Naruto inwardly smirked at Kakashi's grimace. "That, and I've always paid for my own food."

Kakashi would've dropped the subject, being satisfactory by itself, but he couldn't help but ask the obvious question. "How do you have enough money?"

Naruto paused in eating, before looking at Teuchi. "I want a bowl of half pork, half beef."

Teuchi nodded, and pulled the blinds closed, putting up a closed sign. Kakashi glared at Naruto. Something wasn't adding up. Naruto turned to Kakashi, glaring daggers at the man. "Listen, you must promise that what is said here, will stay here, understood?"

After a couple of seconds Kakashi nodded, allowing curiosity to overtake instinct. Naruto nodded lightly as he begun. "Alright now, I'm not exactly what you'd call, normal. After all, I already know about the Kyuubi." Kakashi glanced towards Teuchi and Ayame, before seeing Naruto wave him off. "They already know, and I wouldn't be breaking any laws anyway."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto. "You know about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded. "He's been training me for the last couple years of my life. I've obtained a lot of chakra control because of him. But we aren't talking about the Kyuubi to much, we were talking on money.

"In order to test my skills, I had to go out of the city for a little bit. Oji-san allowed it because it was usually around my birthday, when beatings get worse. I got to different villages, and take care of their different problems. I've taken out several groups of bandits during the past couple of years, earning me some good cash."

Kakashi nodded. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do, and I really needed different ways to test my skill."

Kakashi felt a small chill run down his spine. Naruto was holding less back, and the amount of power he seemed to have was, incredible. "How did you get so much chakra?"

Naruto glanced up. "My Nii-san is quite generous, but he made me work my butt off to get as far as I have."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Your nii-san?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes, the Kyuubi is like my nii-san, you have a problem with that?"

Kakashi quickly went onto the defensive. "No, I was just surprised, that's all."

Naruto nodded. "If you want, I could show him to you. Plus, he's been wanting to meet my teammates for a little bit, and might help them out, providing that they are nice to him."

Kakashi rubbed his chin. It would be interesting to have 1000 years of experience helping him, plus if he was good to him, he might tell him what really happened on that night. He really hadn't been there when the Kyuubi attacked, he'd been on a mission against Iwagakure. He wanted to get some answers, and he wanted them soon.

"Alright Naruto, bring your little friend to the training ground tomorrow, and we'll see what we can learn."

Naruto quickly thanked him, then he signaled Teuchi. After another couple of moments, Naruto paid and left.

_**Hey kid, I never said I wanted to meet your teammates!**_

_No, but you never said you didn't. Plus, when they know about you, I can freely get you out._ He could almost see the demonic grin that crossed his face.

_**When do I meet the whelps?**_

_Tomorrow. We'll use your human form._ He could hear him pout, but brushed it off. He would do anything for more freedom.

xX At the Hokage's Office Xx

The Third looked up from his paperwork. He quickly put his pinky in his ear and twisted it around a little. "I'm sorry Kakashi, what did you say?"

"I said that Naruto has made contact with the Kyuubi and wishes to show him to his teammates." Kakashi said, feeling a little ticked off. He'd said it five times, and yet he didn't seem to get the picture.

"That's what I thought you said. I'm sorry, but I really can't see how this is possible."

Kakashi sighed. "Hokage-sama, I want to see if he really is talking to the Kyuubi."

The Third face-vaulted. "You're not serious. If he releases the Kyuubi, it'll…."

"Do what? Naruto is the one in control, you weren't there. You didn't see just how much control he had over the situation." Kakashi was glaring down the Hokage, making him look into his eyes.

After a moment, he sighed. "Kakashi, I really hope you know what you're doing. I'm not sure if he'll be able to trust you if he hears what transpired here."

"But you told me to keep an eye on anything wrong with my team, and as much as I wanted to keep that promise, I really can't disobey your orders. You haven't seen what Anko does to her 'patient' for torture, it's painful just watching."

He nodded. It was every Konoha ninja's worst nightmare to get placed with Anko. She'd do unspeakable things to them, truly unspeakable.

"All right I really hope you know what you're doing, for Naruto's sake."

Kakashi nodded. "I know." He then walked out the door, going back to his apartment.

The Third sighed. Sometimes his job could be a little bit more difficult than others.

He jerked up and looked out the window. He was sure that he'd felt a presence there, just then. But it was probably just his imagination, right? He quickly began to worry, and prayed that everything would be alright.

xX At Naruto's Apartment Xx

Naruto glanced out of his window. He could tell that there was someone outside his window, watching him, he just didn't know what to do about it. This person had tailed him to his house and seemed content to wait for him to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't because of the seal, or the Kyuubi. It was because of just how much training he'd gotten. The intensity of it had made him loose all reasons to sleep, and as such, he was pretty much an insomniac. The only thing he could do in situations like that, was meditate, and that only let him keep his sanity.

He glanced out the window again. He finally decided he'd had enough. He jumped off his bed, and walked out of his room. "All right, I know you're there, so show yourself!"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, his ears perked up to the sound of shuriken. He quickly jumped forward, barely avoiding the incoming projectiles. He was just straightening up, when he found the person was standing in front of him. He didn't have time to react as the man punched him in the gut and sent him back.

Naruto grunted. This wasn't really working out the way he planned. All he wanted was to talk, maybe find out why he was being followed, not get himself killed.

He quickly noticed that the man was flashing through a couple of hand signs. _Oh, crap._

Silently raising a hand, the ninja sent a wave of shuriken towards him. Naruto quickly tried to dodge, only to find them multiplying in midair. "**Kage Shuriken**." He grumbled as he spun around.

The man sent a continuous amount of shuriken down upon him, making it difficult for Naruto to do much of anything. After a while, he was beginning to look like a large pincushion, rather than a boy.

Naruto glanced up at the man. "Who are you?"

The man cocked his head. "I'm here to test you, and give you information."

"Why are you testing me? And what sort of information?" Naruto glared at the man, making sure to keep the pain from his voice.

The man reached behind himself and pulled out a scroll. "You have already been through this test, now for the information. The first is written down on this scroll, a short list of jutsu's. The second is really simple."

Naruto pulled out a few shuriken for a moment, before realizing that the man hadn't said anything. "Well?"

"Don't trust Kakashi. He's already told your secret to the Hokage, and you don't know who else he might tell." The man then formed several seal, using the Shunshin to leave the area.

"Friendly advice, eh?" Naruto walked forward, picking up the scroll. He glanced inside of it for a second, allowing his eyes to widen. "Well, I do believe that we'll meet again."

Glancing at the sky for a moment, he walked back into the house. He was going to think over everything that had transpired here, and hope that he wasn't telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

I'm glad to say, that I've finally placed my fifth chapter! I'm very excited, and hope to read more reviews. See you later!


	6. Expansion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did. **

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi's thought speaking**_

"speech"

**Jutsu**

**Konoha's Golden Hurricane**

Expansion

By: Sealed-Dragon

The Hokage tapped his fingers on his desk. The situation wasn't good for him. While he really didn't want to hurt Naruto, he had to tell the council about what Kakashi had told him. After all, Naruto being able to speak to the Kyuubi might bring bad things for everyone.

He looked tried not to look up at Naruto. He'd called Naruto into his office earlier that morning, trying to explain what he'd hear, and confirm his previous thoughts. Unfortunately, this revelation only seemed to tick him off to the point that he couldn't sit down.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei. I knew that I couldn't trust him, the no good two timing…" He reverted back to mumbling and grumbling for another couple of minutes. After he seemed to calm down a little, he turned back to him. "What all did he tell you?"

"Only that you could speak to the Kyuubi, and that you planned on showing him to your team. Is this true?"

Naruto glared at what seemed to be air, until he realized that Naruto was thinking of different ways to torture Kakashi. "Naruto, you don't know what he would've gone through. If the council thought that you were a security risk, they would've thrown you in prison, and sent Kakashi to Anko."

Naruto nodded for a moment. "He would've been better off with Anko than me." He turned around and stalked towards the door, fully intent on killing a certain cyclops.

The Hokage realized that he needed to know one more thing. "Naruto!" Naruto paused just for a second, letting him continue. "I just want to know how long you've contacted the Kyuubi."

Naruto turned slowly. "It's been seven years, this October tenth. I'd suggest having a medical team ready for Kakashi-sensei. Otherwise, he might just die." He turned and bolted out of the room, leaving the puzzled Hokage to think over what he'd said.

xX At Training Ground 7 Xx

Kakashi looked around. Naruto should've been here moments ago. He'd even gone so far as to only be one hour late. He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Someone had it in for him. The last time he'd felt like this, it was hours after he'd spilt Anko's dango. He was tied to a wall by snakes, and used like a lab rat until Anko finally felt satisfied. He tried to think of what he could've done to Anko to get her mad.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi. "What's the matter sensei? You seem a little, tense." He noticed how edgy he was, constantly looking around, wondering where some hidden threat might be.

"He'd better be, cause I've got a lot of stress to get rid of."

All eyes in the clearing turned towards the person. Naruto stood there, glaring at Kakashi, and giving off enough killing intent that Sakura fainted, and put Sasuke on edge. Kakashi's eye's widened. "So you're who I pissed off. I don't know what I did, but - "

"Really? Well, let me remind you. Breaking a promise is gives you the closest thing to the death sentence with me." Kakashi cursed his luck, remembering how he'd told the Hokage. Of course he'd talk to Naruto, if just to confirm what Kakashi had told him.

"Naruto, you don't understand. If I hadn't told him about that, I'd have - "

"You'd what? Get sent to Anko? Sorry, but with what you've just done, you'd better hope that Anko, or someone saves you!" He growled and dashed forward.

Kakashi was surprised. He hadn't really gotten to see what he could do during the survival exam, but the speed he was going at was insane. Not only that, but the look of pure fury on his face made him feel his gut clench. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that it actually took a second to remember what was happening, and use the Kawarimi to avoid Naruto.

Unfortunately for the log, it wasn't so lucky. With that one punch, he quickly crushed it into splinters. He was panting a little, as his fingers formed the cross sign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Ten clones filed around him. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Want to see a cool new technique?" They all ran into the trees, following poor Kakashi as he jumped around in an attempt to escape. Who would've thought that Naruto would be so fast?

He turned around, flipping through his own seals. "**Katon – Housenka no Jutsu!**" He breathed a quick breath and sent several fireballs toward the incoming Naruto's. Three of them weren't able to dodge, and were quickly knocked down. The rest jumped over the fireballs, and moved to more strategic positions. Kakashi looked around. "Didn't you say something about a new jutsu?"

"Yep." Kakashi gasped and jumped away. The Naruto clone grinned. "**Urame Bakuha.**"

Kakashi watched in amazement, as the Naruto clone quickly ignited and, with a large explosion, burst into flames. Said flames quickly burnt everything within a ten foot radius. "Wow, I really need to watch out for that."

"Well, I'm feeling a little better, so I'll show you another!" Kakashi turned to see another Naruto clone flying towards him, obviously chucked by two of the other clones. "**Uzumaki Bakuha!**"

Kakashi sweat dropped. He named the attack after himself? He would've laughed, if it weren't for the torrent of water crashing down on him. He coughed and sputtered as he quickly rose to the surface as it spread out. Naruto was standing off to the side, eyes closed as he concentrated on the seals he was doing.

As Kakashi's hand rose to his headband, another one grabbed it. He turned around. "You know Kakashi-sensei, I really didn't want to see you hurt, but you obviously don't. Now, I guess you seeing this attack, getting hit by it, but not being able to copy it, will be enough for now."

Kakashi looked back at the Naruto in the clearing. On his left, was a lot of water. On his right, was a raging fire. Suddenly, he wondered if those attacks had been placed there for another purpose.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "**Nenshou Arashi.**"

Kakashi's eye widened as a large wind storm began to pick up around Naruto. As it speed up, it pulled the fire, making it burn as it spun around. Kakashi could only watch, as the speed of the tempest quickened to a pace to which he could no longer see Naruto within it. The Naruto with him, however, smirked. "Brace yourself. This is going to hurt."

Kakashi did so, just before the flames hit the water. It was then that Kakashi saw the purpose of it. The heat, fueled by the wind, made the water around him superheat, and become a painful steam. He could only wince, as the steam burnt whatever wasn't covered up, and made whatever he had on become soggy.

Kakashi closed his eye, waiting for the final blow. After several quiet moments, he found he wasn't being restrained. Upon further opening his eyes, he saw that Naruto was standing there, watching him. Kakashi stood up slowly, trying not to further anger Naruto. "Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but I have an explanation."

Naruto walked forward, making Kakashi flinch. "Hold your excuses, I really don't have time for your lies. Besides, being a team means that you have a lot of time to regain my trust. I would suggest you spend it wisely."

Kakashi only stood there as Naruto continued past him until he disappeared in a gust of wind. Only when he was gone did he turn around.

Sasuke glared at his sensei. He was a Jonin ranked ninja, one of the elite, and he'd been beaten by the dobe? After another moment, the glare softened. Not even Itachi could've withstood that sort of brutal attack, maybe Naruto could help train him. He'd have to ask later.

He quickly walked over to Sakura, who was still unconscious. As much as it pained him to do this, he realized he needed to wake her up. "Sakura, wake up." She only groaned, and moved her head from side to side. After a moments thought, a devious thought came to mind. "Sakura, Ino's prettier than you."

Sakura bolted up, swearing to murder said blond. It was only when she was fully awake, when she realized that Sasuke was sitting next to her, and that he'd heard all that. "Um, h-hi Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke cocked his head a little. He'd seen her mad, but was starting to realize something else. "Sakura, why aren't you ever mad with me? I mean, if you're mad at Ino, wouldn't you come close to killing me if I denied you for a date?"

He would later think that this was both the worst, and the best, thing he could've said.

Seeing an evil glint in her eyes, he tried to back away. Unfortunately, he underestimated how hard she could actually hit. He was seen throughout the village, being dragged by Sakura towards the Akimichi's restaurant.

Kakashi watched them go, mentally banging his head against an imaginary wall. He really was the weakest link in this group. He'd only been thinking of himself the other day, and hadn't thought of what Naruto might think. He'd thought he'd be ok with the decision.

Now, he had two realizations. The first, was that he'd have to change that line of thought, or else he'd get himself into trouble. And the second, was don't piss off Naruto. While he'd thought being tortured by Anko was bad, he'd never thought he be more uncomfortable moving. _How did he think of those techniques? Well, I'll find out sooner or later, if I can get his trust back._ He thought as he used the Shunshin to return home for a change of clothes.

xX At Ichiraku Xx

Teuchi, seeing the state that Naruto was in, quickly gave him a bowl of ramen, and shut the blinds for a moment. "What's up? The last time you were like this, Mizuki was found at the gates with a broken arm, four broken ribs, and a leg."

Naruto glanced up at Teuchi. "You know, he had it coming. He never tried to know me back then, and he suffered for trying to use me."

Teuchi nodded, rubbing his chin. "What was it that he did again?"

Naruto snorted at remembering the incident. It had happened one year into his training.

_xX Flashback Xx_

_Mizuki had stalked up to him, grinning evilly. He knew that this would be all to easy. Or at least, that's what he thought._

"_Hey Naruto!" He'd called out, waving his arms around to get the kids attention. Naruto grinned and ran to his Chunnin instructor. If he'd known what was going to happen, he might've though twice._

"_Hey Mizuki-sensei! What's up?" Mizuki grinned. To easy._

"_I'm going out of the city for a bit for camping, you want to come?"_

_Naruto grinned and started to jump around. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Thanks Mizuki-sensei!"_

"_Anytime Naruto, anytime."_

_Once they were out of town, Mizuki had continued on till they were approaching a cliff. "Naruto, do you want to know why were here?"_

_Naruto cocked his head. "I thought we were here to go camping? We are, aren't we?"_

_Mizuki cackled to himself, quickly escalating to a full out laughter. "You really think that I would be this kind to you? You really do have your head in the clouds. Kyuubi, I'm here to kill you!"_

_Naruto had just frozen, looking at Mizuki. His eyes glazed over, and he felt his heart slow down to a near stop. "Mizuki-san, I can hardly believe it."_

_Mizuki would've gone on a tirade, if it weren't for one thing. "What, no Mizuki-sensei?"_

_Naruto slowly shook his head. "No, you're not worth of such an esteemed title. Always looking for shortcuts to power won't get you anywhere, and I'll show you why." Naruto let his chakra swirl around him, his eye filled with hate._

_Mizuki didn't have time to think as Naruto burst forward, knocking him off the cliff. Normally, he would've gotten a hold of it with his chakra. But then, normally you don't have your attacker dive down after you to finish the job, and pound you into the ground._

xX End Flashback Xx

Naruto played around with his noodles. "I had to give the same speech to Kakashi-sensei as I did to Mizuki-sensei."

Teuchi raised an eyebrow. "You're still calling him Kakashi-sensei? Last time it took a whole year to get to that point."

Naruto nodded. "I gave out my trust again. Just like last time, it wasn't placed in the right sort of person, and I gave it out to soon."

Teuchi sighed and walked behind the counter to make Naruto some ramen. As he did so, Ayame ran in from the back. "Hey Naruto! Guess what."

Naruto cocked his head. "What?"

"We've got enough money to start up a chain of stores!"

Naruto grinned. "So my chain of information will continue to grow, eh?" He sighed. "This will be the head place, right?"

Ayame nodded. "Only those who already know are in the business. All information picked up will be sent here so you can know what's happening throughout the different countries."

Naruto nodded. "To celebrate, three bowls of everything!"

By the time he'd downed, his third bowl, everything about him seemed to change. _**You know kid, life, is still good.**_

**Author's Note:**

Thank you, Vysen, for you idea on the Information Ramen booths. It was very helpful, and will be useful to the overall plot later on. As of now, I don't care what you review for me. Bring on the flames, and good advice! (I really need the advice part T.T)

My Jutsu's

**Urame Bakuha:** Backfire Explosion

Rank: A

Purpose: Attack

Naruto charges his chakra make a clone spontaneously combust, burning anyone within a certain radius. This radius can be expanded depending on how much chakra is used. This jutsu is potentially lethal.

**Uzumaki Bakuha:** Whirlpool Explosion

Rank: B

Purpose: Attack

Naruto charges his chakra, spinning it into a whirlpool of energy, while making the clone explode into a fury of water, covering his opponent. This jutsu isn't that lethal.

**Nenshou Arashi:** Burning Tempest

Rank: A

Purpose: Attack, Supplementary

Naruto combines an as of yet, unknown Futon Technique(will be named either in a future chapter), with a fire attack, making it burst into flames. He combines this with his Kage Bunshin, and Uzumaki Bakuha, to damage his enemies. This attack can be lethal.

Well, until next time, keep reading!


	7. Hypnosis

**I'm so happy! Over 200 people have put this story on Alert!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait people! No, I'm not . . . yet. I simply got lost on the road of life! I wouldn't have found my way back, had it not been that I met an old friend who reminded me of my responsibilities as a Fanfiction Author. So everyone, say thanks to Kakashi! And just so you know, OOCness is going to run rampant in the up and coming chapters!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do own my own stuff. **

_Thoughts/ "Thought Speech"_

_**Kyuubi's thought speaking**_

"speech"

**Jutsu**

**Konoha's Golden Hurricane**

Hypnosis

By: Sealed-Dragon

Team 7 waited patiently for their tardy sensei to arrive. Patiently, meaning that Sakura was leaning against Sasuke fast asleep, Sasuke was unmoving due to fear of waking up said , and Naruto was pacing up a storm. With every step, he seemed to be getting more and more agitated.

Finally, he couldn't take it. "WHERE IS KAKASHI!?!"

"Kakashi who?"

Two sets of eyes slowly turned around, ous intent rolling off them. Kakashi just stood there, trying to stay firm. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I got lost on the road of life on my way to get a new book that someone destroyed during our last training session." Naruto smirked at that, while Sasuke scowled. He hadn't been able to escape Sakura's grasp for long enough to look for Naruto. And when he did look, he was no where to be found. "And while I was on the road of life, I met up with an old friend of mine, who gave me some advice on what to do with my team."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who's this friend of yours?"

Kakashi 'eye-smiled'. "I can't tell you right now. I can say that he is something close to God-like strength, and status."

Sasuke tried not to jerk up. _Someone like that is in Konoha?_

"Oh . . . you're talking about _him_ aren't you?" Naruto said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the other two men. They were both in a thinking pose, mumbling things after each other.

"Anyways, it's time for us to begin performing missions!" Kakashi said, punching his fist into the air.

"YATTA!!!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and down. While he knew that it wouldn't be the best kind of mission, he was more than certain that if it was any good, he would have fun.

"Mm . . . I'm not done with my nap." Sakura said, speaking up for the first time. Sasuke suddenly was stiff, not moving an inch. He did however, have a large blush on his face when Sakura began to snuggle closer to him.

"Well, since you guys are so comfy, we'll leave you alone." Kakashi said, backing away slowly.

"Don't leave me here!" Sasuke said in a hissing whisper. Sakura muttered something, which prompted Sasuke to shut up for the time being. Of course, when he glanced up again, neither Naruto or Kakashi were around. "Damn you guys."

xX On The Way To The Hokage Tower Xx

There was a disturbing silence as the two walked down the street. Kakashi remembered in the advice, not to read his book in public while he was with his team. While this normally would be ignored, the fact that Naruto's attack the other day had completely ruined the book that he'd been planning on reading later that day made his cautious. That, and when he actually got to the store, they were all sold out.

"So, Naruto." Kakashi said, trying not to sound nervous. "You still call me Kakashi-sensei . . . and I've heard of your reputation about trust from Mizuki, and I was just wondering if there's something wrong about me?

Naruto snorted. "Are you kidding me? The only reason I didn't call him sensei for a while is because he doesn't have the strength or experience worthy of the title. He was usually the guy who sat on the sidelines taking notes. He always made sure to keep his hands clean till I got to him.

"You however, are different. You're the Copy Ninja, an open , and student of the Yondaime. You are worth of the _title_, but not of the honor and trust that comes with the title." He inwardly grinned at how Kakashi was squirming under his gaze. He'd just recently learned about him being Yondaime, and was more than pleased to see he was trying to look away. It was a touchy subject for him?

"Well, that does explain a lot Naruto." Kakashi said, glancing at the ground. "I'm sorry that I over reacted when I heard about Kyuubi . . . I mean, I remember my sensei saying something as he came to the wall."

Naruto perked up. He hadn't known that his father had said anything before he died. He'd just figured that he'd been doing other stuff, like being with his mother. "Um, what did he say?"

Kakashi smiled. "He said, 'This isn't right, the Kyuubi isn't here to destroy us. I can't explain why or how, but I just know that he's here to speak with me.' And to think that I didn't understand. After all, he'd always meet with that 'friend' while he was designing the Rasengan, but I didn't realize that . . . Naruto?"

Naruto had stopped in his tracks, an amazed look in his eyes. "I'll be right back."

Naruto went into his mind. _"YOU KNOW THE RASENGAN!!!"_

The Kyuubi winced. _**Yea, I even helped design the dang thing, why are you so hyper?**_

"_Wait, is that one of those form jutsu's that you planned on teaching me? You know the ones that don't need hand seals?"_

_**Yes, that's one of them. But you're not going to learn it just yet . . . I still need you to finish learning lightning manipulation.**_

"_But nii-san!!!"_

_**Do you want me to increase the weights?**_

" _. . . no."_

_**Good boy. Now wake up, your sensei's talking to you.**_

Naruto shook his head. "What?"

Kakashi chuckled. "We're at the Hokage's Tower Naruto. Time to get a mission."

Naruto grinned. "ALL RIGHT!"

xX In The Hokage's Tower Moments Later Xx

"How the heck did you guys beat us here?" Naruto asked, pointing at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged. "We ran, and you guys walked. Simple as that."

Naruto stuck his tongue out as they walked into the Hokage's room. Said Hokage looked at Naruto happily. "Well, I guess we didn't need that medical team after all, eh Naruto?"

Naruto grinned. "No, the medical team would still have been needed. I might not have been able to control my techniques completely and seriously killed him."

Kakashi and the Hokage sweat dropped. _That's what it's like for him to be in _control_ of that jutsu? I'd to be on the receiving end of an uncontrolled one._

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Alright, I assume you're all here for your missions?"

Naruto nodded. "So . . . what do you have?"

"Well, you can go weed the gardens, walk dogs, find Tora the daimyo's cat, you can help clean up the river, you . . . "

"Bye everyone!" Naruto said, quickly heading out the door.

Sasuke glanced up at Kakashi. "What was that about?"

Kakashi grinned. "It appears that with Naruto's skill, he doesn't like the thought of doing D-ranked missions. However, since you guys aren't yet at that point, let's get going!"

Sasuke and Sakura quickly realized that they were in for a boring day.

xX Training Ground 7: 1 Hour Later Xx

"I'm so BORED!!!" Naruto yelled out as he dangled from a tree branch. He was currently upside-down, trying to make the rush give him something else to think about.

_**Why don't you let your teammates come back and introduce me? You promised you would, and I want to knock the emo out of Sasuke!**_

"Ah yes, the old 'beat him till he figures it out' routine? How many times did you have to do that to me again? Six? Seven?"

_**Twenty-two . . . thirty-nine if you count beating out the ramen addictions.**_

"And what did we learn from that?"

_**. . . you have inhumane strength when you're thinking about ramen?**_

"Correct!"

"Um Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto looked behind him. Sasuke and Sakura were both standing there, looking at him like he was crazy. Of course, he usually didn't talk out loud to his nii-san so that this wouldn't happen.

"Um . . . I was just talking to someone who wants to meet you. But we have to wait for Kakashi before we can begin."

"Yo! Let's go!" Kakashi said, landing on top of the branch Naruto was hanging from.

Naruto's grin widened as he released his hold on the branch. He went through the necessary hand seals before biting his left thumb, landing on the ground, and slamming his hand down. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Kyuubi!"**

Two sets of eyes went wide when they heard this. However, they were more disturbed when they realized that the Kyuubi was actually a guy (He's in the form from chapter one, same clothes only older). After a couple of seconds, he looked at them. "What's up?"

Sasuke was the first to recover. "Not much, you?"

The Kyuubi shook his head. "Nah, there's not much I could do before. However, according to my calendar, it's Emo Smashing Day." An evil glint rose to his eyes as he stared at Sasuke.

"What are you . . . oh." Sasuke said, as he quickly realized that he was talking about HIM. And, as much as he wanted to resent that, he was too busy backpedaling to avoid getting hit.

As Kyuubi chased Sasuke away while laughing evilly, Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Emo Smashing Day?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yea, the Kyuubi makes it a holiday whenever he is released near someone who's really emo. I went through that faze once."

Sakura looked confused. Naruto? The hyper ball of energy was once emo? "Um, what happened?"

Naruto grinned weakly. "Nii-san beat me to a pulp and put a seal on the back of my head that sends 100,000 volts through me if I start to get depressed."

At that moment, there was a loud howl from Sasuke, and something that sounded like a thunder . Kakashi and Sakura thought the same thing at the same time.

_He's truly a monster!!!_

Naruto just grinned. "I'd guess that if Sakura and Sasuke stick close to me for the next month or so, they'll get stronger faster, guarantied."

Kakashi nodded, silently wondering if he'd just imagined that evil glint that promised pain from Naruto. _I hope so . . . for their sake._

xX Ten o'clock PM Xx

"Gasp . . . wheeze . . . how much . . . longer?"

"Gasp . . . I don't . . . know."

"Come on guys! This is what I do after breakfast, you can't be that tired!"

Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. They had just run at least three hundred times around Konoha, done so many push-ups they couldn't count, hit a log till their hands were bleeding, and he said that this was what he did _every morning_!?!

Kyuubi however, seemed merciful. "Naruto, you've been doing this for a long time, give them a break."

Naruto sighed. "Yes nii-san."

Kyuubi walked over to the two of them, a kind smile on his face. "I don't want you to be too sore tomorrow, so I'd suggest you take these." He opened his hand, revealing two small pills.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the pills, and then at him. "Thanks." They both said, popping one into their mouths and swallowing them. A moment later, they were both passed out.

"Hey, isn't that the same pill you used to use on me after I was training?"

Kyuubi tried to look . "No, that's from the one with the skull and crossbones on it, this is the one with the two snakes around a staff."

Naruto growled. "I don't believe you."

Kyuubi's ear twitched. "Is that . . . a challenge?"

"You bet it is!" Naruto said, ing his knuckles.

"Fine. The contest is simple, get your person to their home as fast as possible. I call Sakura!"

"What! Fine, I'll take the teme."

"Begin!"

Moments later, Naruto arrived outside of Sasuke's home. "Damn teme, you sure are heavy."

"Nii-san." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, confused. He knew that Sasuke probably had family at one point, but they had all died, right?

He shrugged as he laid Sasuke on his bed. It was strange how the once stoic guy seemed to be restless in his sleep, every emotion showing clearly on his face. Which usually involved pained expressions.

Naruto was worried for a second before Sasuke muttered, "Fangirls, too many fangirls."

"Damn teme, just tell them that you're Sakura and they'll leave you alone. Oh, and actually _date _her. Better yet, say she's your friend!"

"Dating Sakura . . . they'll leave me alone." Sasuke muttered, a peaceful expression appearing on his face.

Suddenly, he remembered what Sasuke had said on the roof.

_xX Flashback Xx_

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like really anything, I too many things to list, I don't do much besides training, and my dream . . . my ambition is to kill someone."_

xX End Flashback Xx

Naruto quickly thought up a mischievous plan. It might not work, but he wanted to try anyways. "Sasuke, Naruto is your best friend. You would do anything for him, right?"

Sasuke mumbled, which Naruto took as a yes. "You will listen to what Naruto has to say. He remembers what you said on the roof, and doesn't think it's healthy. You don't need to kill anyone. If he tells you to him, then love him despite it. Try and bring him back into your home. After all, being the Last Uchiha gets pretty lonely doesn't it?"

"Lonely." Sasuke mumbled as he rolled over.

Naruto's grinned continued to widen as he leaned over. "And finally, when you wake up, you'll be craving for a bowl of ramen, at least one a week. There's a place called Ichiraku Ramen, go there to fill your cravings."

"Ramen." Sasuke mumbled as he snuggled into his pillow.

Naruto silently closed the door behind him on his way out. "My work here is done."

xX Training Ground 7 Xx

Kyuubi watched as Naruto arrived. "Wow kid, you lost. And I choose the person who was further away. What held you up?"

Naruto chuckled. "I just had trouble finding his house." A thought came to him as he thought back on the medicine. "Hey Kyuubi, what are the side-effects of the pills you gave them?

Kyuubi pulled out the bottle. "Let's see, side-effects. Ah! Hyper active once woken, muttering in sleep, possible hypnosis-like state, and mood swings."

Naruto blinked. "Hypnosis-like state?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Yea, where you can 'suggest' things to your target, and make them do whatever you want them to do as long as it's within the realm of human imagination. Like say, Sakura. If I used this to, I don't know, make her believe that Sasuke was in love with her and focus more on her training, that might work. Of course, she might wonder why he doesn't ask her out, but that won't be too bad."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Yea about that. I talked to Sasuke after I put him to bed."

"What did you say?" The Kyuubi asked, trying not to look like he would explode.

"Well, I sort of told him to date Sakura to get rid of his fangirls, told him to stop hating his brother, and that ramen is something he should enjoy at least once a week."

There was a long silence.

Finally, the Kyuubi tackled him with tears in his eyes. "TRULY I'VE TAUGHT YOU WELL IN THE WAYS OF RAMEN!!! YOU HAVE SURPASSED EVEN THAT OF THE LOWLY HACHIBI!!!"

Naruto grinned. "Really? Sweet!!!"

"Come on kid, let's go home and celebrate with ramen!"

"HURRAY FOR RAMEN!!!" They both yelled as they quickly ran back to their home, both happy with what they'd accomplished that day.

**Author's Notes:**

I don't know what I've said about pairings before, but I'm not sure of who I'm pairing Naruto with. So as of right now, there will be a poll to determine who people think Naruto's later love interest should be. Begin!

Hinata, Female Haku, Yugito, Tenten, Anko, OC

If you have anyone else you want to add to the list, please alert me. I'm not adding Sakura for the simple purpose of paring her with Sasuke. And yes, I'm using hypnosis to change their personalities just a little bit. Evil, aren't I?

YOU KNOW THE DRILL! YOU'VE READ, NOW REVIEW!!!


	8. Changes

**Over 100 Reviews! WHOOP WHOOP!!! I am so very happy for your support. However, I do have to say that this is a lot later than I thought I would update. I was lost on the road of life when I found a couple good stories and quickly read them. But I'll tell you which ones I've been reading later. For now, we have to read this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I do own my own stuff. **

_Thoughts/ "Thought Speech"_

_**Kyuubi's thought speaking**_

"speech"

**Jutsu**

**Konoha's Golden Hurricane**

Changes

By: Sealed-Dragon

Sasuke skipped along happily as he made his way to the training grounds. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was feeling a little bit strange since he'd woken up. He'd thought over his life, and had simply put aside some of the dark feelings that had been eating at him for a long portion of his life. He'd also found that he was craving ramen, but that wasn't that big of a deal…right?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned around. Sakura was skipping along happily as she made her way over to him. He blinked. She looked so…cute. How had he _not_ noticed that during the Academy? _Come to think of it, why am I noticing it now?_ "Hey Sakura-chan, how are you doing?"

Sakura shrugged, bouncing up and down on her toes as she did so. "I'm not sure, I've been really hyper and I can't really seem to stop talking, how are you, I'm good thanks for asking, did you know that your hair looks like a chickens butt, what kind of shampoo do you use, how long till we get to the training grounds, I'm hungry let's eat!!!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura in amazement. "How in the world did you get that all out in one breath?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but Sasuke stopped her. "Rhetorical question. Anyways…yes, I did know that my hair looks like a chickens butt, strawberry shampoo is the best ever, we'll never get to the training grounds if we just stand here, and I'm hungry too. Want to get some food with me?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with stars in her eyes. "Okay, but…"

Sasuke quickly towards her. "One thing, until you calm down enough to think in an organized fashion, let's not talk. Okay?"

Sakura nodded her head, letting it bounce for a moment afterwards. Sasuke just shrugged as he led Sakura through the village. He was thinking of different places where he could possibly treat Sakura, and wasn't sure what he could do without looking like he was trying to get something from her. After a moment, he found them standing in front of a small ramen stand. Sasuke glanced around; trying to make sure he wasn't lost. "Huh, I could've sworn…never mind. We'll eat here."

Sakura opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again. She hummed for a second as they walked over. Sasuke had never heard the tune before, and was about to ask when a voice cut him off.

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Fangirls!" Sasuke whispered under his breath. He tried to find somewhere to hid, but he was trapped in the open. There was nowhere to run, no where to hid from the wrath…of Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled as she performed a flawless flying glomp. This quickly threw Sasuke off balanced and onto his back; in a very peculiar position with Ino. He glanced over to Sakura, and felt his jaw drop as she and two random spectators held up scoreboards with a large ten on each of them.

Sasuke glared at Ino. "Ino, get off me!"

Ino tried to pull Sasuke tighter. "No! I want you to profess your undying love for me! I won't let go until you say it!"

Sasuke squirmed around, desperate looking for a way out. He could tell that for the rest of Konoha, it was a common sight to see him on the ground getting harassed by a , and that no one was coming to help. After a moment of seeking refuge, his eyes fell on Sakura again. An idea quickly came to him. "What if I told you I already had someone?"

The world came to a stop. The impossible had happened. Ino slowly looked up at him. "What?"

Sasuke grimaced as he stared up into the sky. "I've already got someone who I'm with. In fact, I'm taking her for ramen right now. So if you could, please get off me!"

Ino slowly stood up, shock written all over her face. Slowly she backed off and stood up. "Who…who are you ? Who could you possibly have picked?"

Sasuke sat up, glancing over at Sakura. She stared back with wide eyes as she understood what he was going to do. "I'm Sakura."

The world stopped again. The impossible happening _twice_ in a row? That was something that even Kami…well; Kami was laughing his head off at the scene below. He'd seen everything, and couldn't wait to see how things turned out. After all, Sasuke telling everyone that he was was bound to have a funny outcome.

And funny it was. He suddenly found himself mobbed by practically everyone who had seen and heard what had happened. They were all asking him questions about how he'd come to the decision, and why Sakura and not their daughter. Sasuke was tempted to unleash a ball of flame on them, but decided that life in prison wouldn't be worth it. Sakura also found herself mobbed by people, mostly guys, surprisingly. Now that she was Sasuke's friend, everyone seemed to notice her. More than one person trying to drag her away to get the 'truth' out of her, but she was saved by another person who was trying to do the exact same thing.

Ino just fainted.

Sasuke tried to push his way through the crowd, to do something that would get them off of him so that he could breathe for a moment. He could tell that if they continued to stand around him, he wouldn't last much longer. He gasped out as the tried to further crowd him.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the area. The people quickly backed off, scattering to avoid whatever had just happened. Sakura found herself sitting on the ground, looking around ly as they boys fled in . Sasuke just glanced up, trying to figure out who had saved him. When the crowd had cleared enough, his mouth dropped.

"What's up everyone? Sorry I'm late; I got lost on the road of life because I made a wrong turn." Naruto said with a finger in the air as he glanced around. A few of the villagers glared at him as he continued. "Would someone please explain why my teammates are on the ground and not enjoying the joys of ramen?"

As one, everyone who had previously been crowding around Sasuke and Sakura pointed at Ino, who was still passed out cold on the ground. Naruto sighed. "Well, that kinda sucks." Quickly throwing her over his shoulder, he glanced at Sasuke. "Are you going to have ramen or not?"

Sasuke nodded. He stopped as he began to go towards Ichiraku, a stray thought suddenly enticing him. He played with the idea for a moment. Then, throwing it all to the wind, he grabbed Sakura by her hand and pulled her towards Ichiraku. Naruto laughed at Sakura's surprised face as they entered Ichiraku.

"Man Kyuubi was right! Hypnosis is so fun!"

_**Fool! Of course I was right! You would not believe what kind of fun you've been missing out on when you use hypnosis. In fact, I plan on teaching you a jutsu later this week. It'll be so much fun!**_

_Truly, you are the master off all things fun and evil._

_**Believe it!**_

xX Training Grounds Xx

"I can't believe that you guys hooked up!" Kakashi said as he looked between Sasuke and Sakura.

Both of the teenagers glance sheepishly away from one another as Kakashi began to rant. "It is like something from Icha Icha…only in real life! The author of these books truly was inspired." Kakashi suddenly moved in front of Sasuke, a copy of Icha Icha in his hands. "Here, you'll need this for later in your relationship."

Sasuke growled, swiping the book away from Kakashi. He put it in his pouch in a nonchalant manner. "I'll read it later. Do you have any missions for us?"

Kakashi shook his head. "The only missions that they have right now are stuff like guard some guy on his way to work, rescue a damsel in distress, kill Uchiha Itachi, help plan and throw a party for Sasuke getting a …"

"I want to help with the last one!" Naruto yelled, making Sakura jump. He'd been rather quiet as Kakashi had talked, and with him suddenly popping up and yelling…it was kind of scary.

Kakashi scratched his chin. "Well, I don't know. What do you think Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged. "As long as we get to do something, I could care less."

Kakashi tried to look unconcerned as he inwardly ran about screaming. He'd made sure to mention Itachi's name in a coherent sentence, and he wasn't even _flinching_ at his name. Something had happened the night before with Kyuubi's training, and he wanted to know what.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I would like…to help throw…the party!"

Naruto grinned. "Awesome! Three out of three! Come on Kakashi, party time!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Uh…that was supposed to be a joke."

Naruto blinked. "It was? It wasn't that good. You need to work on your jokes Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed. "I know."

Sasuke glanced around. "So, we've got nothing better to do today? No missions…nothing?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yea. The Hokage wanted to give our team a day off for some reason."

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, in his defense, Kyuubi has done a lot worse to me than the little training that he put them through last night. Besides, I bet they don't feel any pain right now. Do you guys?"

Sasuke rolled his shoulders, trying to feel for any pain. Surprisingly, unlike the throbbing pain that had been through him the night before, he felt nothing. Glancing at Sakura, he could tell that she was just as shocked. They both glanced over to Naruto who shrugged. "What can I say? The Kyuubi knows his medicine."

"Kyuubi knows about medicine?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "When you live for over a thousand years, you find that you have a _lot_ of free time. So he took up pretty much everything there is. He could probably make you bend over backwards while singing some random song if you didn't do exactly what he said. He had enough knowledge to do stuff like that."

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Well, since you still have the day off, why don't you guys go out and do something useful with your time?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "Want to go on a date?"

Sakura shrugged. "Okay. Want to spar afterwards?"

Sasuke grinned. "Who said our date can't be our spar?"

Sakura smiled. "Well then, let's go."

Kakashi and Naruto watched them walk away in silence. Then, as soon as they were gone, Kakashi began to bow to Naruto. "I don't know what you did, but you obviously are far more powerful than I could have possibly imagined."

Naruto shrugged. "I wasn't the one who gave them the medicine that helped make them like this, Kyuubi did. Of course, I was the one to 'fix' Sasuke of his little problems."

"You mean his boundless hatred for his brother?"

"The very same."

Kakashi's eye widened. "How?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know the stuff behind it, but I just told him to stop hating his brother is all. Oh, and to date Sakura so that he could get rid of his fangirls. Did you know they are truly his one and only fear?"

Kakashi shook his head. "They never mentioned it in the report on him."

Naruto nodded. "It's understandable. After all, who would openly admit that they were afraid of fan s?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Only one who has nothing to lose. I mean, to fear your fangirls is the only thing that is sanity within insanity."

Naruto nodded. "Yep." They stood there for a moment, just staring into the distance. Then, "Are you going to leave, or should I?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to do whatever you do best."

Naruto grinned as he watched Kakashi jump into the trees. "Perfect. Now, it is time to get down to business!"

xX One Month Later Xx

Team 7 looked at each other. It was now, or never. This was the time that would change them forever. They all glanced up, staring straight ahead.

Then, "Please give us a - ed mission!" They all yelled at the same time, bowing to the Hokage and Iruka.

Iruka shook his head. "Hokage-sama, they aren't ready for something like this! They still have –"

"Iruka-san, please stop talking. You might embarrass yourself." The Sandaime said, his hands under his chin as he glanced down at the papers underneath him. After a moment, one of the missions caught his eye. "Well, I could possibly give you this mission. But do you think that you're up to the challenge?"

Naruto nodded. "We are up to the challenge of anything you throw at us."

The Sandaime glanced up to Naruto. "Yes, but you have the least team experience. Do you think that you could possibly handle something as important as a - ed mission?"

Naruto nodded. "I am. What do you have for us?"

"You are to catch the daimyo's cat Tora…again."

The three Genin quickly became acquainted with the floor while Kakashi just shook his head. He had totally seen that coming. There was no way that the Hokage was going to let a green team go out and fight as they were. However, he did know something that they didn't. "Hokage-sama, a word."

The Sandaime glanced at Kakashi before following him over to a corner. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at Naruto who nodded. Focusing some chakra to his ears, he began to listen in on the conversation.

"Hokage-sama, I know you usually don't let green teams go on - ed missions, but I do believe that you should reconsider."

"And why should I do that? They may be much stronger than most of the normal Genin that ask for a - ed mission, but why should I break tradition for them?"

Kakashi glanced around. "Well, I've got a few things over you that you wouldn't like getting out, and I'm prepared to use any of them to get you to reconsider."

"Do your worst."

Kakashi sighed. "If you say so. I'll tell everyone that you have a copy of Icha Icha stashed away in your desk."

"Who doesn't know that? Try again Kakashi."

"I'll tell everyone that you use your crystal ball to look into the woman's hot springs without leaving your office."

"Better, but I don't believe that it's enough to break tradition over. Now if that's the last thing…"

Kakashi shook his head. "Oh, I've got one more up my sleeve."

The Sandaime stood a little straighter. "Tell me."

"Well, do you remember that time we spent in Sunagakure? I remember that you had a date with a lovely person from a local bar and spent the _entire_ night with said person. What was _his_ name again? Oh yes, it was Kei."

The Sandaime was suddenly as straight as he could possibly be. "Nothing happened! You're making it out to be more than it was."

"Oh, but I can make it out to be so much _more_ if you don't give us the mission today. And trust me, _everyone_ would hear about it; not just the people from Konoha."

"You're evil Kakashi."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Naruto slapped his face. "How drunk was he that he made _that_ mistake?"

"What mistake?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto curiously.

Naruto shook his head. "You really, _really_ don't want to know."

The Sandaime sat down in his seat. "Due to some evidence presented by Kakashi-san, I've decided to give Team 7 a - ed mission."

The whole of Team 7 cheered as the Hokage continued to give Kakashi a stern glare. Kakashi chuckled nervously. _I am so when we get back._

"Anyways, the mission is to be escorts for a man from Nami no Kuni. You can come in Tazuna!"

As he spoke, a drunken man stumbled into the room. "What? Are these the ninja who are supposed to protect me? That sucks. I bet the shorty couldn't even stand up to the in the group."

Naruto scratched his head. "Um, which one of us is the short one?"

He glanced over to Sasuke, who was several inches above him. He quickly understood what Tazuna was saying and sighed. He glanced down at the floor with a sudden interest. "I really like this carpet. Don't you think that it looks great Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna glanced down at the floor. "Why yes it is. But what does…"

"It would be quite the shame to have to drag what was left of you over it. The stain might not come out." Naruto said, sounding dangerous as he glared at Tazuna. Tazuna gulped.

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone! Did you miss me? No? Oh well...that's life in comedy I guess. Well then it's time to tally the review on Naruto's pairings! And here they are:

Hinata: 7

Yugito: 6

Female Haku: 6

Tenten: 3

Anko: 4

OC: 2

Temari: 1

Harem: 2

I added the last two onto the end just to humor a few of you. The Harem has never seriously appealed to me, but I guess if I got enough people asking, I might be willing to do it. But that all depends on how many people _want_ me to make this a Harem. I guess you'll have to review and tell me what you as the readers want to see happen! (Please note: Not everyone will get what they want. This will not change the quality of the story, so don't stop reading. Thank you.)

Also, here are a few of the stories that I've enjoyed reading while I was gone.

**Naruto: The Flame Soldier** - By Draco Kamikaze

**Naruto Chuuten: Rising Into The Heavens -** By: Draco Kamikaze

**Naruto: Altered History** - By: Geor-sama

**A Simple Change: The Sharingan Volume 1: Rebirth** - By: James D. Fawkes

**A Simple Change: The Sharingan Volume 2: Reminisce** - By: James D. Fawkes

**Sit Upon The Frozen Heavens** - By: James D. Fawkes

**Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha** - By: KUNAI SHOT

All of these are excelent reads, and I hope that you'd read, review, and enjoy them too. So now that you've read, it's time to REVIEW!!!


	9. Damage

**Before we begin...I must warn you of something.**

**In this chapter of Konoha's Golden Hurricane...something bad happens. So for all of you who don't want to know what happens to one of our favorite characters, read on! You know your curiosity will get the better of you; just submit and enjoy the ride!**

**

* * *

Konoha's Golden Hurricane**

Damage

By: Sealed-Dragon

"Wow! The forest outside of the village is so _cool_!!!"

"I never realized that you were so…enthusiastic about stuff like this."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Well, I've never been outside the village before, so this is a new experience for me. Isn't this the first time for you guys too?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yea, but I'm not going ga-ga over every little thing. You're like some little kid in a candy store; you can't wait to look at everything and anything."

"What? It's not like I'm hurting anyone. Besides, why aren't you guys enjoying this? I mean, just look at how beautiful everything looks. Isn't it amazing?"

Kakashi grinned as he listened in on their conversation. It was strange; the boy who had at one point actually crushed him during a fight was now looking in awe at the scenery around them. It was like the fighting portion of him never existed in the first place. He sighed. _It's so much like me when I'm reading my books that it's not even funny anymore._

Tazuna grunted. "I saw it all on the way in. It ain't nothing special."

Naruto glanced at him curiously. "…and this is coming from a guy who reeks of sake and can barely put one foot in front of the other?"

Tazuna growled at Naruto who had already lost interest and was looking at the scenery again.

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke said, glancing over to Sakura. When Sakura began to suddenly giggle lightly, he glanced at her curiously. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Sasuke chuckled. "Right, you just laughed for no reason whatsoever. I can believe that. So what was your other question?"

Sakura glanced at the forest around them. "What do you think? Isn't it a beautiful scene? I would almost say that it could have come from a fairy tale."

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess so. But then, I've never ready any fairy tales in my life, so I wouldn't know what to say to that."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke with his jaw on the ground. "You haven't read even one? How?"

Sasuke shrugged. "My family believed that if the kids were read the history of famous Uchiha that would grow up better, well rooted in the clan. That and that fairy tales would rot our brains and make us soft."

Naruto shook his head. "Well, I guess that's where you get your sense of right and wrong from. You seriously need to read more than just jutsu scrolls and history books. When we get back to Konoha, I am so getting you some fictional books; you hear me?"

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "Uh…okay?"

Kakashi suddenly leaned over his shoulder. "If you're interested in good reading material, just ask me. I've got the entire Icha Icha series that you could read. It's filled with drama, action, , fantasy and…"

"Smut that will rot your brain and pollute your mind with nonsense?" Sakura said, glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked hurt. "Now why would you say that? You haven't even read the books before. You're opinion doesn't count if you haven't read it before. And trust me, if you read it with intensity, you will be just as hooked as me."

Naruto shrugged. "I've read the entire series once." Kakashi glanced at him, hoping that he would convince his two teammates to read it. "It wasn't too bad I guess, but I found that it was a lot funnier when the people who wanted their books back came and paid me whatever I wanted to get them back."

Sasuke blinked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that should you read and like the book, but don't get too attached. Otherwise, you'll find it missing…and you will be completely under my control. How does that sound?"

His teammates shivered at the idea of Naruto being their 'master' (as totally wrong as that sounded). It wasn't really that bad of a thought, but what he could do with all that power that he had, plus what he'd get from the book would be more than enough to make their lives much worse.

Suddenly, Kyuubi spoke up. _**Incoming puddle.**_

Naruto glanced ahead. Sure enough, a large puddle lay off to the side of the road. Naruto stared at it as they began to walk past, feeling the two chakra sources within it. He grinned. _This is going to be so much fun! I just hope that they come out soon…it's been too long since I've had to spar only you and Sasuke._

_**We're not that bad, are we?**_

_No, just predictable after a while._

_**Time to move.**_

As the Kyuubi spoke, two figures quickly rushed forward. Within seconds they had wrapped a chain around Kakashi, and ripped him to shreds. "One down."

"Three to go."

"Hm, you say something?" Naruto asked, a large plume of smoke appearing behind him as he faced them. From the smoke, five Kage Bunshin appeared, each of them looking quite please at their current situation. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. "Let's get them!"

With a loud battle cry, the six Naruto's and Sasuke jumped forward. Sakura quickly slid in front of Tazuna, watching patiently as the fight began. The two shinobi narrowed their eyes as they saw their incoming opponents. This was a little different than what they were used to; not that it mattered much.

The two shinobi managed to sink their claws into one clone each before the real Naruto got to them. Grinning widely, he slammed a kunai through one of the spaces in their chain, forcing it into a tree. "Here we go!"

Cursing loudly, they quickly disconnected their chains from their gauntlets, and continued their attack. One of the two managed to slip by the clones and quickly headed towards Sakura. The other was kicked down by Sasuke, who held him down with a foot on his chest, while a Naruto clone held down his arms.

The one shinobi growled as he launched his gauntlet forward, planning on running the through and the bridge builder in one blow. However, before he could do that, Sakura grabbed the non-bladed part of the gauntlet and lifted the shinobi into the air. Caught of guard, he had no way of stopping her as she brought him back down with a loud crash.

"Well, that was really good you guys!" Kakashi said, grinning as he tied up the two shinobi. After looking the two men over, he snapped his fingers. "Hey, I know who these guys are. They're the Brothers, missing ninja from Kirigakure. But why would they be out here?" He glanced up at Tazuna, who was shaking. "I think that our good friend Tazuna might know. Why don't you fill us in?"

Naruto looked between the two shinobi as Kakashi and Tazuna had a little chat. He turned to Sasuke. "Hey, should one of us go back and take these guys back to Konoha to make sure that they don't try and hit us again from behind us?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess that would be a good idea. But, how would you make it there fast enough?"

Naruto grinned. "I have my ways." He turned to Kakashi, who had just finished talking to Tazuna and called out. "You guys go ahead! I'm going to take these guys back to Konoha for now. I'll catch up later!"

As he spoke, he picked up their two prisoners by their ropes. Before anyone could say anything to stop him, he and the Kiri shinobi disappeared in a flash. Kakashi's mouth dropped. "Did he just…did I just see…never mind."

xX Back In Konoha Xx

"Man, I love using that jutsu!"

_**Don't fall behind kid. Just because you've made it here in a second or two, doesn't mean that they won't keep moving forward. Now get moving…we don't have all day.**_

"Yes sir!"

_**Also, you did remember to give one of your teammates one of those special kunai to make sure you can get to them faster right?**_

"Uh…well, I've got to go now! Bye!"

_**Idiot.**_

Naruto dragged the two Kiri shinobi through Konoha, and made a special delivery to Ibiki. He was told that he could go crazy with them to get the infromation that they needed. Ibiki would later say that it was the best birthday present that he'd ever gotten.

As Naruto made his way back to wards the gate, he stopped for a moment, noticing something off to the side of the road. His eyes widened. "Well, I suppose a pit stop wouldn't hurt…"

_**Are you kidding? This kind of pit stop is so worth it! Get whatever you can, and get out as fast as you can! Then, check Ichiraku. I think there could be some information about this place you're going that we might've missed.**_

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto said as he quickly entered the store. It was going to be quite fun later that day. I mean, new battles, helping an old fart...this had to be the best day of his life!

xX In Wave Country Xx

"This has got to be one of the worst days of my life!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to avoid another blow.

He glanced over to the water. Kakashi was still yelling at them to leave with Tazuna before it was too late from within his prison of water; something that he had no intention of doing. Sakura was trying to look for an opening from her place as guard of Tazuna, to help out should things get more serious than he could handle.

This would be so much easier if he were fighting a Mizu Bunshin.

_Flashback_

_A thick mist began to roll in after Zabuza had landed on the surface of the water. Sasuke was really glad that he'd had his Sharingan activated before the mist came in. The Kirigakure would be a good jutsu to know for later in his shinobi career…should he ever get the chance to use it._

_As he glanced around, he felt the weight of Kakashi and Zabuza's intent suddenly weigh down on them._

_Zabuza's voice suddenly called out through the heavy mist, sounding like something that would come out of a horror movie rather than a person's mouth. "There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the sub-clavian artery, kidney, heart…so many choices. Which vulnerable, vital place should I use? Ha-ha-ha."_

_Sasuke gagged as he heard Zabuza's voice. He could stand the intent; Naruto had made sure of that. But what he said, and the way he said it…this guy was not just some guy. He enjoyed people._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke glanced up, surprised to see Kakashi in the middle of the mist. Kakashi glanced back to them. "Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you." Kakashi smiled happily. "I will never let my comrades die!"_

"_Big words Kakashi." Zabuza said, a chill running down Sasuke's spine. "But can you really keep them?"_

_Sasuke whirled around, somewhat surprised by Zabuza's sudden appearance behind them. Reacting quickly, he twisted around, ready to defend himself from anything. However, before he could do anything, Kakashi was standing between them with a kunai in Zabuza's stomach. For a brief second, Sasuke thought that it was over; until 'Zabuza' disappeared into a puddle of water._

_Sasuke glanced around, trying to figure out where Zabuza could have gone. As he turned around, he jumped in surprise at the sudden sound of Zabuza's sword suddenly slamming into the ground, cutting right through Kakashi. Sakura cried out in shock as Kakashi turned into a puddle of water, reveling that the real Kakashi was standing behind Zabuza with a kunai to his throat. "It's over."_

_Zabuza smirked. "Really? Are you sure about that?"_

_Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise as the Zabuza he was talking to suddenly burst into another puddle of water. Caught off guard, he wasn't able to prepare himself for the powerful kick that suddenly sent him flying into the water. The very moment he surfaced, he felt a disturbance in the water behind him. As he glanced back, he saw the water around him quickly form into a large bubble. He was trapped._

_Back on land, Zabuza chuckled. "Well, now it's your turn!"_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke grunted as he dodged another blow from Zabuza's oversized sword. If Naruto were here, he'd probably have come up with a million ludicrous ideas by now. But he still hadn't caught up, and there was no way that he could hold Zabuza off long enough for Naruto to come and help them. They were going to lose, and probably die.

"Don't lose focus you little brat!"

Sasuke winced as he felt the large blade glance off the side of his right arm, jarring it painfully. He glanced up at Zabuza, who had a demented look in his eyes as he continued the assault. As he continued to fight, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how Zabuza was able to wield the overly large blade with one hand with such speed. It just didn't seem possible for someone to have that kind of strength.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Zabuza suddenly yelled out in pain. From behind him, Sasuke could see that Sakura had run from her place guarding Tazuna while Zabuza wasn't looking and had stabbed him in his back. It probably hadn't hit anything vital, but it was a distraction he could use. "Move Sakura! **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**!"

Zabuza's eyes widened as a large ball of fire suddenly came barreling towards him. Not wasting a moment, he quickly jumped over the fire ball, his sword in one hand as he quickly chucked it at Sasuke. Sasuke barely had a chance to react before the sword landed besides him.

Zabuza glared down Sasuke, an evil look in his eyes. "You…you will pay for that!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that something was off. "Sakura!"

Sakura was frozen in place as the combination of Zabuza's intent and her own fear held her down. Sasuke grimaced as he rushed forward, no other thoughts in his head other than to make it in time. Zabuza's sword was coming down, almost in slow motion as Sasuke leapt forward.

There was a loud crunch as Zabuza's sword crashed into the ground. A second later, there was a light thud as an object fell to the earth. Zabuza looked to his right, glaring at the two forms that stood there. Sasuke was panting heavily as he held Sakura tightly. Sakura's eyes widened. "S…Sasuke…"

Sasuke grinned lightly. "Hey…are you hurt?"

Sakura began to cry. "W…why!?"

Sasuke smiled lightly. "I couldn't just…let you die…I had to do…something."

"But…but…" Sakura said, stuttering out as she continued to stare at him. "Did that mean that you had to sacrifice everything you've ever wanted for me?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yea…I guess so. Besides…my body just…moved on its own. Even if it hadn't…I'm sure I would have done it again…in a heartbeat."

Sakura felt tears running down her face. "But did that mean that you had to lose your right arm?"

Sasuke glanced down at the place where his arm had once been, before looking over towards Zabuza. Sure enough, his arm was lying next to him. He glanced from side to side as he looked at it; his face twisted into a rather confused expression as he noticed that he was bleeding. "Well, that's interesting."

Zabuza grinned. "Oh, were you looking for this?" He asked, stabbing Sasuke's arm with his sword. "I'm sure that if you got to a doctor in time, you'd be able to repair it. So why don't you and your pretty little friend take it and go home. Get a job where you don't have to worry about stuff like this. Go home, and leave real life to the real ninja."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I can't. Not just for me, but…Naruto as well."

Zabuza shook his head. "Konoha shinobi, so stubborn." As he spoke, he flung his sword to the side, letting Sasuke's arm go flying off the tip. "I guess I'll have to end your career right now!"

Neither Sakura nor Sasuke moved as Zabuza walked over. Neither were quite sure what to do; they were too busy looking at the stump that had been Sasuke's arm to notice him. So when he began his swing to cleave them in half, it was too late for either of them.

They closed their eyes, waiting for the blow to come. They heard the clash of metal for a brief second, and flinched, waiting. When the blow never came, they opened their eyes, glancing up.

"Dude, what the heck did you do to your eyebrows? I mean…did you sell them to the balding clinic or something?"

"You little punk!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura said, looking up at their friend.

Naruto glanced down at them, a grin on his face. "Give me one second. I'll get all the detail after I kick this guys butt."

Zabuza grimaced. "And what makes you think that you could possibly win against someone like me?"

Naruto grinned, twisting his kunai to the side and forcing Zabuza's sword to the side, letting it slam into the ground. "Because I've beaten Kakashi-sensei once."

Zabuza's eyes widened as Naruto slammed his foot into Zabuza's chest. Almost surprisingly, Zabuza was actually lifted of the ground as he was sent flying back. When he caught his breath, he heard a small . He glanced up, feeling his Mizu Bunshin's chakra suddenly disappear. Glancing over to the water, he saw Naruto standing behind where the Mizu Bunshin had been only moments before. And worse yet, Kakashi was standing up next to him.

"Naruto, I'll take it from here."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever you say Kakashi-sensei. I've got to make sure that Sasuke doesn't bleed to anyways."

Kakashi grimaced as Zabuza glared at him. "Well, it looks like this is going to be it for you, eh?"

Zabuza smirked, ignoring the pain from the wound that Sakura had given him. "I wouldn't bet on it. Now I'll show you just…"

Zabuza was cut off in mid sentence as a pair of needles suddenly struck him in his neck. Without a sound, Zabuza crumpled in a wrecked heap. Kakashi blinked in surprise before glancing up into the trees. Standing there was a young hunter-nin; his mask marking him from Kirigakure. Kakashi sighed as he quickly lowered his hiate, covering his Sharingan from view.

"I thank you for the service you have done for me." The hunter-nin said, walking over to Zabuza's body. "I've been looking for him for quite some time."

Kakashi nodded, not saying anything as he watched the hunter-nin pick up Zabuza's body.

Naruto glared at the hunter-nin. "Hey, aren't you supposed to destroy the body on sight?"

The hunter-nin didn't speak for a second as he made a few one handed seals. Before either Kakashi or Naruto could do anything, the two people had vanished from before them.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yea, but I think that if I'd had to fight him for too much longer, I would have passed out from chakra exhaustion. For now though, I'm just exhausted."

Naruto nodded. "Well, this is just great. Our killer is gone with some other freaky dude, you're in no condition to fight, and Sasuke's missing an arm. Is there anything else that could go wrong today?"

Kakashi nodded. "The place we're going to has been monopolized by a man named Gato. He's obviously the one who's hired these missing ninja, and wants nothing more than to see Tazuna ."

Naruto grinned. "Is that all? Well then, I guess we should get going. We don't want to make Gato any less happy than he already is, right?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder whether or not you're sane."

"Same here. And then I realize that I've got a voice in the back of my head giving me love advice whenever I don't need it. I can safely say that I am _way_ off my rocker."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I guess we'd better get moving."

Naruto nodded. "We don't need to get any more damaged than we already are."

The group quietly walked away, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Did I really just do that? I mean, really? I suck!**

**Or do I? I guess you'll have to find out what I mean in the next chapter! :P**

**Also, the part where his arm gets chopped off if supposed to be a spoof of One Piece, and the Bridge part of Naruto (you know the one). As for the 'that's interesting' part...Jack Sparrow. Enough said. ;-P**

**And before anyone starts giving me a hard time, Sasuke does have his Sharingan. However, he doesn't have the complete version...or the speed to completely dodge every attack. Truth be told, he's lucky it was only his arm. Any later, and it could have been much worse.**

**Until next time! Ja ne!**


End file.
